


Forgotten Alex

by Qcie



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: 一封十三年前寄出的信件让记者芬恩开始了这次澳洲之行。我随便写写，你们就随便看看【。





	1. Chapter 1

*

一切的开始在1986年，Fionn获得了自己的第一份工作。

 

“我们相信《独立报》的发行具有里程碑式的意义。”面试时，那个从老东家跳出来自立门户的记者信誓旦旦地说，“我们不偏袒任何一方，为的就是确保新闻的真实性。”

Fionn不是很在乎，他需要工作，需要收入来解决当下的问题，不管这家新成立的报社前途如何，解决燃眉之急才是最重要的。

他们的第一份报纸顺利发行，伴随着第一版彩印的巨大标题：伊丽莎白二世签署通过《与澳大利亚关系法》，澳洲获得完全司法权和终审权——一个时代的终止与起始。主编对Fionn写的几篇稿赞不绝口，大手一挥给他发了奖金。Fionn捏着那个信封松了一口气，起码目前而言，这份工作可以继续做下去。

 

他没想到的是，这份工作给他带来的积极影响并不能抵消掉他接下来要面临的厄运。

 

那是一个再普通不过的工作日，Fionn从自己的公寓出发，挤上伦敦复杂的地铁线路，辗转几番准时来到自己的办公室。一些早到的同事已经开始工作，他按照惯例给自己倒了一杯茶，正准备回到自己座位时却被报社门口的一个中年女子吸引了注意力。

 

她手里捏着一个信封，正抬头四处张望。这栋市中心的办公楼有时候是大得没有人情味了点，Fionn选择主动走过去帮助这位女士，发现她要找的就是他们的报社。

 

她想刊登一封信。

 

“我是一个社工，你可以叫我Anne，这是我的证件，”她从自己的手提包里拿出她的工作许可，Fionn确认后点头示意这位女士继续，“我在整理福利院的文书时看到了这份信件……它被几本旧书压住了，也好在被压住了，所以它保存还算完整。它的邮戳还很清楚，这是一封十三年前的信，收信人写的是妈妈。”

 

她停顿了一下。

 

“你也知道仅凭这样的信息我没办法找到真正的收信人，所以我打开信封看了里面的内容，上面有一些图画和很幼稚的手写体，显然是一个孩子的手笔——他叫Alex，他想让妈妈接他回家，因为他在澳大利亚过得很不开心……”Anne开始哽咽，“我想帮他找到妈妈，虽然过去了这么多年了能成功找到的可能性几乎为零，警局说仅凭这些没办法立案，所以我只能试试别的手段，别的报社都说这样的事件算不上‘新闻’，你们是我最后的尝试了。”

 

Fionn看着那份陈旧的信封，他知道为什么那些报社会拒绝接受这样的请求：因为找到的可能性真的太少了，凭借一个小孩十几年前语焉不详的描述，根本没法提取出有用信息，全英国叫Alex的人数都数不清，这些从澳大利亚漂洋过海过来的纸能和他们联系上么？值得他们浪费掉一个珍贵的报纸版面？只能和其他寻人启事一样挤在报纸的最末页和边角处。

 

但Fionn还是同意了，他没法拒绝Anne，她也只是好心想要帮助一个可怜的孩子，哪怕希望渺茫——他前不久才被上司表扬过，这次稍加努力，说不定能说服他挪一点已经预先想好的版面给这个特殊的寻人启事……大不了最后失败了挨一顿骂。

 

“真是太感谢你了，有什么消息立刻通知我可以么？”Anne留下了自己的名片。

“但是我不保证申请能通过……我只能尽力。”

“没关系，”Anne还是很开心，“你能考虑我的意见已经很好了。”

 

*

Anne走后他做了很久的心里斗争才终于走进主编的办公室——Jack刚训斥完一个拖稿的倒霉蛋，Fionn头皮发麻，他尴尬地坐下，还没等他开口，Jack就说话了。

 

“你手里拿的什么？”

Fionn把信封递给他：“一个孩子给妈妈写的信。一个社工在福利院发现的，她想让我们帮这个孩子寻找母亲。”

虽然并不知道孩子是谁。

Jack若有所思，拿出信封里的纸看了起来，完全把Fionn晾在了一边。Fionn紧张的暗自揣摩Jack的表情，时刻准备见好就收，但Jack又说话了。

“这是从澳大利亚寄过来的。”

“是的，怎么了么？”

“谢天谢地，我们终于有大新闻了，”Jack把纸又一张张的放了回去，对着一脸茫然的Fionn说，“你知道儿童移民计划么？”

Fionn知道，在他很小的时候听说过。他们社区中心里的一些孤儿会被送到国外去，据说是能过上更好的生活。一些生活贫困的夫妻会选择把自己的孩子送出去，他们签署条例，切断联系，希望孩子到了新的国度能被好的家庭收养，获得优质的教育，有更好的前途——但那同时也是一些不负责任的家长逃避手段之一，他们和政府一样，都想祸水东引。

 

“从来没有孩子回来过，但没有人去追究，因为他们被遗忘了。”Jack从保险柜里拿出了一大叠归档，“这些孩子的父母都是社会底层，而他们的后代就更不用说了，对于英国政府来说是潜在的威胁，他们必须想办法处理掉这些矛盾，所以才有了那个计划——他们的出发点是好的，也许，但是我们都知道英属殖民地是什么样子，那曾经都是流放罪犯的地方，有钱人都是英国这边派过去的军官和一些闲出屁的贵族，你觉得他们会领养这些孩子吗？可能性太低了。”

 

他将那份归档朝向Fionn，Fionn打开，那是一份列表，按照字母顺序排列：人名，年龄，还有父母的姓名以及工作——Fionn吃惊地看着这一行行的名字，感到难以置信。

 

“这些都是真的？”

 

“是的，我的父亲在退休前负责过这个调查，你知道我的背景对吧？”Fionn不想听Jack提他那个皇家空军父亲，只能附和，Jack满意的继续说，“总之，政府在投放这个计划之后找人去调查过这些孩子的生存情况，结论当然是不会好的……我父亲负责的是澳洲的调查，八千个孩子，只有百分之一的人长大后过上了所谓的好日子，剩下的人情况不容乐观。他察觉到不对后私底下复制了这份名单，也如他猜测的一样，政府根本不敢公开那些调查报告，直到现在我们都没看到一个道歉。”

 

“有了这封信，我们可以做出改变，Fionn，”Jack指指那个信封，“我不仅要给他一个版面，我还要给他一整个专题和追踪报道，准备好了吗？”

 

Fionn看着那个八千人的名单，一时间不知道要说什么好。

 

*

 

因为事件特殊，这个报道只由Fionn和Jack负责撰稿。他们熬了无数个通宵，跑了英国各地福利院，收集的证据终于足够他们写一篇完整的社论。

 

那周报刊的销量急剧上升，人人都在议论这个话题。Jack收到了一些政府方面的威胁，但他根本不在乎，而在调查过程中，随着精力的投入，真相越发明朗，阴暗的事实像幽灵一样追着Fionn的良心不放，他不想因为威胁就退缩，他们知道自己在做什么，这绝对不是一件坏事。

 

事实是无法掩盖的，一些被迫送走孩子的家庭也提供了当年的证明。舆论越来越激烈，群情汹涌，政府不得不给出说法——

 

然后那份邀请函以及新闻报道就来了。

 

BBC的记者前往驻澳大利亚的英国前军官的宅邸，采访了一位儿童移民计划的受惠者——一个24岁左右的年轻男性，屏幕下方的特效条打出了他的名字，Harry Styles。他鼻子上架着一副棕褐色的墨镜，叫人辨认不出他真正的虹膜颜色。他很漂亮，有着女性特质的脸蛋红润而有光泽，在接受记者采访时他没有拿正眼看记者，樱桃红的唇先是抿住手里的高脚杯喝了一口香槟，酒液点亮了饱满的唇瓣，似乎是表达对这些昂贵液体的满意。他也似乎没有把记者的话放在心上，在听到质问事实真相时才激动的拧过头正对镜头，动作过大以致金色的液体飞溅出来，沾湿了他领口打开的透明白衬衫。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“请问Ritz将军有没有直接或间接的虐待你以及其他和你一样从英国本土移民过来的孩子呢？”

 

“当然没有，”他似乎很生气，“是谁在胡说八道，将军对我很好，他甚至在遗嘱里将这栋庄园送了给我。”

 

“如果有谁对他有意见，大可以来采访我，庄园欢迎这位有误会的记者入住，这样他就知道真相了，而不是毁谤一个好人——或许你可以把他们的联系信息给我，我现在就让管家打电话。”

 

接着记者采访了几个路人，都是统一的口径。采访以“《独立报》的报道似乎有待商榷”结束，明显是暗讽了他们新闻不正确。

 

“他在撒谎！”Jack生气的丢了遥控器，“名单上根本没有Harry这个人！没有这个‘Harry’！”

 

Fionn知道，那份名单他仿佛看过无数遍，根本没有一个Harry Styles，而如果要改名，为什么不跟着将军的姓氏来呢？

 

“你接到了邀请函对吧，”Fionn下定了决心，“给我，我要去澳大利亚找他。”

 

“你没必要……算了，”Jack改变了主意，将另一份绝密资料还有那封信的复印件整理好递给Fionn，“给我干掉这个说谎的婊子，你可以的，你是我们报社最厉害的记者！”

 

那时Fionn还天真地以为整件事的走向都控制在自己手上。


	2. Chapter 2

*

雅加达事件发生后的第四个年头，人们还没放弃对飞行的热情。飞机安全抵达墨尔本，走出舱门的那一刻有先见之明的Fionn就脱掉了自己的外套，现在是这个南半球国家的夏季，与伦敦的气候截然相反，这个港口城市并不如他想象中的潮湿，灼热的空气裹住了每个行人，并不舒适。  
但Fionn并没有忍受这样的天气多久，Ritz家族派来的司机很快就将他接上了车。Fionn将行李袋递给他，但是坚持将背包留在自己身边——他不想被外人接触到背包里的文件。  
“墨尔本的翡翠”，这是当地人对那栋将军府的称谓。Ritz将军在儿童移民计划开始后不久移居澳大利亚并接管相关事宜，而在任的数十年间，他只在女王为他授勋时回过一次英国本土。抵澳五年后与妻子Cindy Ritz完婚，她是威廉爵士的女儿；婚后这对夫妻育有两个儿子，大儿子Xander是一名著名的曲棍球运动员，Fionn记得两年前的洛杉矶奥运会上国内媒体还小小的报道过这个人物；至于Ritz将军的小儿子Maxwell将在二月份从墨尔本大学毕业，不出意外的话他会回来接管家族产业。  
除此以外的有用信息便所剩无几，至于那个电视采访上的Harry Styles，更是查无此人。Fionn动用报社的关系翻了个底朝天，得出的结论就是在80年代，那些美国人的‘互联网’还没搭建起来时，要收集一个人信息的难度依旧那么大。  
他在逼近市区的泰勒马琳机场降落，将军府的方向却与之相悖。新金山沿路的风景是一个新兴城市该有的样子，罪犯的后代们在资本的压榨奴役下在这个远洋大陆建造起了一个权势们的后花园，Fionn可以看到街上形形色色的人在开始他们平凡的一天，似乎这些血腥的幕后可以通过平淡来掩盖。  
一个多小时的车程后，他来到了约定的地方。‘墨尔本的翡翠’被包裹在一大片精心护理的绿植里，黑漆雕纹围栏上有被园丁装点上去的畸形生长的红玫瑰，你得很努力张望才能看到离大门还远着的宅邸的一个房顶。  
Fionn刚下车，就看到了候在门口的管家——从他的穿着打扮来判断的话。管家礼貌的欢迎了他的到来，做了简短的自我介绍。  
“Mitch Rowland，你可以叫我Mitch，”他说，“入住期间有任何问题你都可以找我，接下来我会带你去安排好的房间。”  
Fionn点点头。Rowland是一个拘谨的人，他看上去还很年轻，考虑到这栋宅邸的历史，他应该是某个老管家的继任者。但Fionn并没有在这种细节上多问，初来乍到就探讨这种问题不利于关系的建立。  
Rowland带他坐上了观光车，这简直小题大作。无论如何，几分钟后他们越来越靠近庄园的核心，他即将要入住的宅邸。这栋建筑物的规模还好，很典型的维多利亚式建筑，英伦浓重的教堂气息扑面而来。接近日落时分，建筑物落下一个巨大拖沓的阴影，厚重的压在这篇漂亮的草地上。Fionn跟在Mitch身后，踏进这片落影中，Mtich很自然的打开门，便站在一边等Fionn先进。  
Fionn没有多想就走了进去，天花板的水晶吊灯亮得灼目。没等他回过神仔细观察屋内装修，那一声娇喘吸引了他的注意力。  
他愣了一会，没有反应出来那是什么声音。在他看向声源时，反应极快的Mitch已经挡在他面前道歉，要带他从别的门进去。  
但Mitch还是不够快，人类总是没法追上光，所以他们才会衰老。  
所以Fionn看到了，‘那个’Harry Styles突然坐起身，出现在沙发靠背后，他们以为空无一人的客厅里，Harry正在和Ritz家的大儿子Xander做爱，他骑在Xander身上，那件采访时穿着的白衬衫被半褪到手肘上搭着，敞开的胸脯上遍布着红色的吻痕，他出了一层薄汗，似乎在Xander的发力下到达高潮，哭出一声黏黏糊糊的呻吟，他搂着Xander的脖子，旁若无人的哭喘着，而当他抬眼时，那双新闻上藏在墨镜底下的眼睛终于在Fionn的记忆里有了正确的着色。

绿色的，湿漉漉的，像翡翠，像在绝望深潭拖死奥菲利娅的那些浓艳的草木，他们生长，缠绕，封存了一个人哀伤的灵魂。

灵魂看着Fionn，勾起一抹笑。

*

Mitch带着Fionn离开了闹剧现场，表示了郑重的歉意。他们转而从宅邸的西侧小门进入，步行过程中他看到了位于宅邸后的那一大片花海，墨尔本的夏天能滋养出不少漂亮的花，有几位园丁正在里面忙碌着。  
西侧小门显然就没那么气派，它更加简单，甚至突兀的看到门框上有突兀的横线磨损，Fionn看到那些深浅不一的横线，不由得好奇他们的作用：这肯定是人为损坏的。  
Mitch注意到了他的视线：“我听老管家说这是少爷们长身体时在上面画的横杠，你仔细看的话能看到旁边的字母。老爷特地吩咐翻修的时候不要修复这里的损伤，这是家族回忆。”  
Fionn点点头，移开目光。  
从小门进入，紧接着就是一条楼梯。在挨着楼梯的墙面上挂了不少的相片，有黑白的，更多的是彩色的，显然将军这种阶级的人即使在彩色相片还不流行的年代里也能想办法追逐潮流，他没忍住放慢脚步看了一会那些照片，有合照也有他们单独的肖像照。  
“你可以告诉我哪些照片里有Harry吗？”Fionn礼貌的问。Mitch却摇摇头，他表示自己来这里才两年不到，并不了解过去的事，这也不是一个管家应该过问的，他只需完成分内事即可。  
Fionn显然对这个回答不满，记者总是充满问题：“那你可以告诉我老管家在哪么？”  
Mitch倒没拒绝：“我可以帮你询问一下，如果你有这个需求的话。”  
他们终于来到了Fionn的房间，Mitch大致介绍了一下就留Fionn一个人整理东西了，他说到点的时候会有仆人来通知他吃饭，也可以送到他的房间里。  
对于这种贵族式的生活Fionn还是不能适应，他又不是残废。他只想快点和那个Harry有一次正式的会面，挖掘事实后他就想立马离开这里。

他锁上门，检查后才放心的将背包里的资料拿出来。他没什么东西要整理的，有时间的话他还是想再看一次这些文件。  
Fionn把Alex的信放在一边，这封信让他开始了这个调查，让他确信自己的努力没有白费，他不知道长大后的Alex过得好不好，还在不在这片国土里，他们迟来的救助也许已经无法改变什么，水落石出时，Alex是否会真的开心？  
他在那份名单上见到了Alex的名字，A开头的列表中，只有一个叫Alex的孩子，他的生母是一个意外怀孕的妓女，在Alex五岁时签订了这个计划，获得了一笔抚恤金后杳无音讯，Fionn试图用列表上记录的姓名做排除法来找到这位女士，但很显然，那是个假名。她从来没有想过把Alex丢到福利院，因为她居住的街区根本不存在福利院这一说。所以为什么Alex会把信寄到现在Anne工作的地方也引人深思。  
他仔细地把文件过了一遍，又将它们收了起来。Fionn决定先在浴室洗个澡，在他出来后，却见到了意想不到的人。  
Harry Styles坐在他的床上，手里抛着一串钥匙。他换了一身衣服，黑色的里衬一直拉到脖子，白色的短西服卡出了他的腰线，头发却还像Fionn看到他的时候一样乱。  
“你洗得很投入嘛，都没听到我开门的声音。”Harry站起来，在Fionn错愕的注视下又慢悠悠的走了出去，“我来通知你晚饭时间到啦，回见。”  
Fionn就那样看着他走出去。他立刻又锁上了门，不明白为什么这个世界上会有这样不知廉耻的人。尔后一种不祥的预感又击中了他，他立刻打开衣柜，拿出自己藏好的书包，他的资料很明显被动过了，Fionn一页一页的检查，气愤的锤了一拳柜门。

Alex的信被拿走了。


	3. Chapter 3

*

这将是Fionn有生以来吃过的最难以下咽的一顿饭。

这个评价无关菜肴，只是针对这栋房子的主人翁所作出的评价。Xander不知道为什么不在，于是晚餐桌上就只有Fionn和Harry两人面面相觑——是的，不论Harry表面看起来有多平静，Fionn还是能看出他内心的紧张，他根本没有在吃饭，只是折腾着刀叉，把开胃菜和主菜混在一起，将那块羊排切成了肉沫，刀具和白色的骨瓷菜碟摩擦发出刺耳难听的声音，把盘子上仆人精心准备的食物搅成了一滩糊，并且直到Fionn吃完他都没停下自己的举动。十分扰人。

“你这是在心虚么？”Fionn终于受不了了，他盯着Harry，对方依旧没有停下自己的动作，只是抬头疑惑的盯着他，这疑惑里还夹杂着一些恼怒。

“为什么这么问？”他们这样对视了好一会，Harry才停下了自己折磨羊排的动作，把刀叉直接插进那盘肉沫里。

“没什么。”Fionn突然梗住了，不确定是否应该在这里就摊牌，Harry偷走那封信一定有原因，他可以放长线钓大鱼，也可以在这里给Harry施加压力。稍早以前的闹剧让Harry给他留下了不好的印象，作为一个报社记者他听闻过不少贵族的奇闻异事，他知道Harry“这种人”对那些钱多得花不完的权贵来说也只有那个“用途”，来之前他就有类似的预感，万变不离其宗，在这个戴安娜王妃获赠和服都能轮轴播报一个月的世道，新鲜事来得还是太慢了点，历史就是这么类似，没什么比雇一个漂亮甜美的男孩在镜头前装模作样更快捷的洗丑闻方式了。

“你为什么要撒谎？”他最终还是问了。

“我没有撒谎。”Harry扯松他领口的黑色缎带，“如果你是想讨论那个无聊的电视采访的话。”

“那个采访，你在帮Ritz隐瞒什么。我知道你根本不在那个名单上，”Fionn继续说，看着Harry越来越不耐烦的神情，“你有想过多少人因为你说的那些话而受到二次伤害么？你没必要为了钱包庇一个恶魔。”

“二次伤害？”Harry冷笑，“那算什么。”

“或许等你自己经历了那一切你就不会说得这么轻松了。”

Harry的表情变了，他摇摇头，站了起来，“你根本不了解Ritz，你也根本不了解我。我让你来这里只是为了澄清事实，你不愿意听可以走，把你的质问带回英国和你的同僚继续杜撰新闻，我不在乎——你叫什么名字来着？”

他们确实没有一个正式的互相介绍。毕竟在目睹了下午那场活春宫后Fionn就一直呆在自己房间里拒绝出来，现在Harry衣着整齐的站在餐桌对面，似乎也突然意识到这应该是他们比较正式的初次会面，那副扭曲的神情稍稍放松了下来。

“Fionn Whitehead。”Fionn不情不愿的说。

“那么——Finley，”Harry居高临下的看着他，喊着他擅作主张的昵称，绿色的眼睛被吊灯的射影蒙暗了，“明天见。”

*

Fionn的睡眠质量一向很好，但是九小时的时差并不是那么容易适应的。他看了一眼手表：还要等上几个小时才天亮。

确认自己真的无法入睡后，他认命般的把自己从床上拽起来，拉开厚重的窗帘，这个庄园静谧的夜景映入眼帘：他的房间正对着屋子背后的花圃，因此风景很不错。那些白天鲜艳的花现在都安静了，月光只点亮了它们最浅的色彩。

如果没有陶瓷碎裂的声音介入，他还能多花一点心思来享受这副风景。

那些陶瓷溅落在地面，从高处坠落，在花圃的小道上碎开了花。Fionn意识到那是从隔壁窗户扔下去的，而那些无法忽视的动静也越来越大，有尖叫声从他的卧室门外传进来。他打开门一探究竟，一个人冲过来，狠狠地和Fionn擦肩而过，然后那个人因为这一阻碍笨拙地绊倒了自己，趔趄了好几步——

Harry的手伸向墙面企图维持平衡，却碰掉了墙上挂着的一些相框，相框玻璃摔碎了，保护在里面的照片掉了出来。弄出自己意料之外的乱子似乎是一件令他不知所措的事，Harry倒是停在了原地不再奔跑，他的脚边都是玻璃碎片。

“你站在那里不要动，你没穿鞋子。”

Fionn这才看到了Xander。这位优秀的曲棍球运动员穿着正式的西装三件套在长廊的另一端温柔的劝诫着Harry，端庄的仪表里仅有的凌乱一看就是被Harry抓出来的。他看起来风尘仆仆且疲惫，这解释了他晚餐的缺席，他可能去了什么宴会，这才刚刚到家，就要处理眼前的烂摊子。  
Harry只穿着自己的睡衣，头发乱成一团，褪去了那些浮夸的服饰后他看起来年轻了很多——他本来也应该是个年轻人，Fionn先入为主的敌意总让他忘记这一点，因为Harry眼睛里没有那种年轻人应有的单纯吗？  
Harry出了很多汗，那身薄薄的织物黏在他的身躯上，他也不说话，只是听从了Xander的指挥乖乖地站在原地。这是Fionn第一次见到一个“顺从”的Harry，他的状态和白天所见到的很不一样，像是换了一个人，那个伶牙俐齿的Harry Styles收敛了许多，变成了一个茫然无措的孩子。  
Xander路过Fionn的时候多看了他一眼，却什么都不说。Fionn以为Ritz家族的长子对于他这位努力揭穿他父亲丑行的记者会给予更恶劣的态度，但情理之外的，他只是无视了Fionn，就好像默许了他的行为一样——又或者是因为现在他眼前只有Harry，实在没力气管他。  
Xander从Mitch手里接过了早已准备好的拖鞋，蹲下身子要帮Harry穿上。Harry的反应很奇怪，他似乎没搞懂Xander这个动作意味着什么，在他那肉眼可见的紧张中，他那双一直垂在身边的手迟缓地向睡裤的松紧带边缘，立刻就被Xander阻止了。

Xander轻轻的拨开Harry的手，摇摇头：“不是这个。”

“不是？”Harry还是很茫然。

“不是哦……”Xander让Harry看那双粉色的拖鞋，那双绿眼睛缓慢的聚焦到上面，“现在要穿鞋子。”

Harry愣了一会，似乎在思考这样做的后果，然后才慢慢的把脚放进去——就只是一双拖鞋而已，不用系鞋带，而做出这么简单的一个动作都困住了他的思维。Xander终于站起来，牵着Harry走出那堆玻璃渣，好像他们要走出一个地雷阵一样谨慎，Xander在努力的拖着失去双腿的士兵Harry走到走廊尽头的他的卧室。

“相框坏掉了，你会修好它吗？”Harry已经路过了Fionn，但他完全没有发现他的存在。

“我们可以买一个新的，”Xander没有失去耐心，“只要你肯好好吃饭，Mitch已经叫厨房做了新的，你不可以再把东西丢楼下了，知道吗？”

“那你要切成碎碎喂我，不然我会肚子痛。”

这解释了晚餐时Harry对食材的“糊状化”举动，但Harry现在绝对不正常。如果刚才发生的一切Fionn还能说服自己那是什么荒谬的豪门戏码的话，Harry的这种状态就绝对是对他方才揣测的重击——因为，那个在电视上和餐桌上侃侃而谈的他到底为什么要像一个五岁小孩那样说话？

Xander可能还说了什么才把Harry哄进了房间，他关门前，Fionn捕抓到了这场闹剧的最后一句台词：

“做得很好，Alex。”

*

Fionn再次见到Harry是在第二天的下午，根据Mitch的原话，这其实是Xander和他约定的时间，这位行色匆匆的大少爷简单地吩咐了一声就又离开了——这栋宅邸虽然很大，但是常住在这里的人似乎只有Harry，Xander在另外的地方有自己的房子。

他利用早晨空余的时间探索了所有他能合法探索的地方。昨晚那个掉落的相框被收走了，只有墙面上浅色的印子还在证明着它的存在。Fionn找机会问了一些在这里工作的人，和Mitch一样，他们大部分都是新来的，也就是说没有人知道主人们以前的事——这也太巧了点。

Mitch这个能干的管家倒是帮他弄来了老管家现在的住址——谢菲尔德农舍，离这里很远，Fionn将他列为下一个目的地。

下午的时候Mitch又开来了那辆观光车，他们向着庄园深处开去，一栋风格截然不同的建筑物出现在眼前，大片的透明化设计出现在建筑主体上，这是一栋现代化的房屋，还配有一个巨大的泳池。

“这是他们办公的地方，他们喜欢把家庭和工作分开。”Mitch解释道。

他帮Fionn打开门，但是没跟进去，只告诉Fionn要见的人在二楼。Fionn没对摆设多做观察，直接上楼，只有一扇门开着，他敲了敲门示意自己要进去。  
那很明显是一个书房，塞满书的书架裹住了四周的墙面，中间的办公桌上除了一叠便签外空无一物。Harry确实就等在那里，他站在书房向外延伸的小阳台上，只披着一件深蓝色的浴袍，享受现在刮起的小风，Fionn不确定他被遮住的下身有没有穿上内裤。他看起来又和昨天初见的时候一样了，精神饱满，脸色红润，怀里还抱着一只黑色的猫。

“Finley——”他拖长了尾音，听起来很高兴，“你可终于来了。”

“我希望我们今天能有所进展。”Fionn走过去，看在Harry今天还算友好的份上。

“恐怕不行，我今天忘记叫律师来了，你知道没有签协议的时候我不能和你说这么敏感的话题。”

“那我们可以聊点不敏感的话题。”Fionn本来就没指望这次采访能有多顺利，他早就做好了长期战略准备，“比如这只猫？他叫什么名字。”

“是‘她’，她是个脾气暴躁的小姑娘。”Harry笑了，“名字的话，‘Cat’？”

“那不算是一个名字。”

“好吧，因为我没有给她取名字。”

“我以为你养了她，‘霍莉’。”Fionn看着那只黑猫，她也直勾勾的盯着Fionn，不知道在想什么。

“我们只是一起玩，算不上谁为谁负责的关系。以及我看过那部电影，你在挖苦我。”

“抱歉。”

“不是你的错，你只是太明显了，我知道你怎么看我。”Harry松手，让黑猫逃离他的掌控，小家伙轻盈的落在地面，很快就消失在房间外了，如果蒂凡尼早餐要出续集，她完全可以去演那个猫的角色。

“你得承认这算不上我一个人的错。”Fionn感受到了Harry的诚意，他在努力的缓和他们两人之间的关系，“你的邀请函上说我是‘本世纪新闻业最大的灾难’。”

“我的修辞学不过关，怎么和你们这些靠笔杆子过日子的人比。”Harry耸耸肩，“我又没上过学。”

“你不是说将军对你很好？”

“他让我看很多书，教我写字，但是我没有上过学，”Harry露出一个很腼腆的笑容，让Fionn没法忽视他脸颊上那对可爱的酒窝，“他说很喜欢我的声音，所以他放假在家的时候，会让我给他念小说听。”

“那确实挺好的。”Fionn附和，他内心的疑惑还是很多，但现在Harry看起来确实不像在撒谎。

“谢谢，Xander和Max他们以前总是不肯听我说话，我想可能他们是嫉妒父亲的注意力被我夺走了。”

“我可以问你一个别的问题么？”Fionn到底是个记者，他没忘记自己的职责。

“你问吧。”

“你为什么要偷走Alex的信。”他还记得昨晚Xander怎么喊的Harry，那绝对不是一个巧合。

气氛一下子冷了下来，Harry的笑容僵住了，他不可置信的看着Fionn，微微皱起眉头。Fionn很认真地看着他，不打算让步。

“昨晚的时候，我听到Xander喊你——”

他没能完成那个句子。因为Harry利用自己多出来的那么一点身高优势倾向他，手扣住Fionn的后脑勺用吻堵住了他的嘴巴，他没把舌头放进来，只是简单的让他们的唇瓣相互接触——这就足够让Fionn整个人惊讶的僵住了。  
Harry在他反应过来的时候松开了他，那个笑容又重新变得自然了起来。他脱掉了那身睡袍，露出他无可挑剔的裸体，上面还留有昨日和Xander欢愉过后的痕迹，Fionn都来不及说话，他就迅速的跃上阳台的围栏，身体向后倒了下去——

“不！”

Fionn的心脏一定停掉了一拍，他这辈子都没发出过这么难听失态的声音。他伸手想去抓那个突然发疯的人，Harry在他眼前坠落的过程太过刺激，死亡这个词的概念突然被摆在眼前，他像是一块失控的陨石，要奋不顾身的和地球做最后的了断。

Harry会死掉。Fionn这样清楚的意识到。

然而陨石和地球接触了——Harry落在那个巨大的泳池里，溅起可观的水花，水声此起彼伏。几秒后他重新浮出水面，爆发出歇斯底里的笑声。

“你被我骗了！”

Fionn的手脚还是发虚，他看着泳池里嬉戏的Harry，突然之间什么都感觉不到了，也许有愤怒，也许有无力，但最后都只有嘴唇还在火辣辣的疼。那只黑猫不知道什么时候又回到了这里，现在正站在Fionn的脚边，她偏头看向眼前的人类，猫须上还沾着一点食物残渣，似乎对这样的情景习以为常。

对，我被你骗了。Fionn这样想着。同时也确定了一件事。

Harry Styles就是Alex。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点child abuse这样子【。

*

Harry——或者说Alex，在那次失败的尝试后就不再打算讨好Fionn。但是Xander走了之后屋子里就只剩下他们，这就让这种敌对变得很诡异，好比在Fionn试图无视Alex的存在时他总会突然跑到他面前搭几句话，或者是拿出一份报纸让他读：有人知道为什么将军家里还留着二战时期的报纸吗？  
和律师的预约定在几天后，Fionn不明白为什么Alex把时间拖得这么靠后，不过这也给了他时间去会一会那位传闻中的老管家。  
Fionn提着行李下楼的时候发现新的相框重新回到了那面墙，将那些相片回复原位。他停下来看了一会，发现其中一张全家福里面有一个女孩：Ritz家不是只有两个男孩吗？还是他们也领养了另外的孩子？  
Fionn不再多想。出门时Alex正在大厅里找着些什么，Mitch安静的站在一旁看着他转悠。他们架起了一个荧幕，这个笨重的设备出现在这幢古老的建筑物里显得十分诡异，但荧幕上的Tom Cruise穿着他的飞行员制服泡妞，台词一句句往外蹦的时候，Alex却没有在看。  
Fionn想知道Mitch从哪搞到这部新上映的电影的碟片的，这些贵族的管家总能叫他刮目相看。就在他准备无视Alex的闹剧走出门时，Alex发现了他。

“你要去哪？”

“去见一个朋友。”Fionn不觉得自己应该透露太多的消息。

Alex看起来很沮丧，眉眼间那股傲气烟消云散：“你不想和我一起看电影吗？”

“我想我对电影不太感兴趣……”Fionn撒了个谎，他是个电影迷，“实际上就算我要看电影，我也会选择去电影院。”

“我又不能出去。”Alex突然小声说了什么，Fionn还是勉强听到了——什么叫做不能出去？

Fionn在玄关愣住了，他仔细想了一下：只是看一部电影的时间而已，他应该能腾出来。

但还没等他回心转意呢，Alex就踢翻了投影仪的架子，踩着楼梯冲上了二楼。那个笨重的机器倒在地上发出巨大的撞击声，Mitch眉头都没皱一下，而是跟着Alex跑了上去。

Fionn叹了口气，把那个倒在地上的机器扶好之后也出门了。

今天不过是另一个Alex任性的日子罢了。

*

老管家住在当地的一个农舍里，稍作打听后Fionn知道了这也是Ritz将军的物业之一，而和他的其他产业对比，这个小小的农舍就算不上什么值钱玩意了，随着科技的发展，这种落后的产业结构终究会被淘汰，所以现在这更像是一个旅游景点。  
Irving Azoff听说他到了就走出来接他了，他和Fionn想象的不一样，考虑到大部分管家的退休年龄，Fionn以为自己遇到的会是一个白发苍苍的老者，但事实上，Azoff头发都没全白，腰杆子挺得笔直，甚至还有一些肌肉。  
Fionn作了个简单的自我介绍，对方显然早就知道了他此行的目的，很快就带他去了一个安排好的小凉亭里，远处能看到有人正在农田里耕作，这里远离工业区，所以空气很好，也就适合培养作物。

“我知道你想问什么，”Irving率先开口了，只有在他说话的时候你才能听出那股衰老的气息，“我可以告诉你我所知道的部分真相，但你只能听，不能作任何记录。我也很直白的告诉你，这些事情你一件都不能写到报道上，你还不知道自己面对的是什么。”

Fionn没想到对方会如此直接，这个赤裸裸的警告却也没击沉他的坚持。

“我们很清楚自己的立场，这方面您不用操心——我们都做好了被政府打压的心理准备。”

原本走在前头的Irving突然止住脚步，他转过身，打量了Fionn一眼，像是Fionn说了什么不可饶恕的话一样，但他的语气却是惋惜和痛苦的：“我指的可不是政府，我不在乎政府想什么——我只在乎Hershel，或者你们喊的Harry，或者报纸上的那个Alex，他会怎么应对这件事。”

“你们记者总觉得自己很正义是吗？明明只是和老鼠一样，嗅着天底下所有的垃圾堆，翻找蛛丝马迹来证明你们的明智，随后而来的结果又不由你们承担，你们很快就会爬到下一个垃圾堆去了吧。”Irving对他成见很重，“如果不是因为Xander少爷特地来嘱托过这件事，我一个字都不打算和你说。”

“……我很抱歉。”Fionn只能低头认错，Irving有他的理由，他没义务去纠正那些偏见，倒是Xander配合调查的态度令他疑惑。

或许这位老人确实说中了什么。

Irving还是让他坐下了，他其实还是很贴心地给Fionn准备了待客的甜点，可能是他多年的职业习惯。Fionn遵守诺言，将手里的记录工具堆到一边，两手空空的坐在椅子上，等那个尽职尽责的老管家一个首肯。

“你希望我从哪里开始说？”

“说说……”Fionn问出了刚刚一直就很在意的问题，“‘Hershel‘是怎么回事？”

“那是Alex被领养后的名字，确切的说，他其实不是被将军领养了，夫人不同意让这样一个孩子冠上家族名讳，而管家的任务就是要满足主人的需求，所以我让Alex挂在了我名下，Hershel Azoff是他证件上的名字。”

“小鹿……”Fionn知道Azoff是一个犹太人。

Irving点点头，脸上是一个人回忆往事时会有的神情：“那天很奇怪，将军突然就说要来这个农舍看看，他要领养一个孩子。其实这个计划开始后他就没有踏足过这块地方，只是批准一些购买新设备的文书，像分派移民之类的小事情他都懒得过问。他眼光超前，知道靠农业是迟早不行的，所以很早就开始家族产业的转型，我当时还不知道他为什么要领养一个孩子……但我说过了，他一直很有眼光，这也体现在了领养Alex这件事上——你觉得Alex漂亮么？”

问题突然被抛到了Fionn身上，塞了他个哑口无言，Fionn突然就想起了Alex和Xander交媾的情景，那是他第一次看清Alex眼睛的颜色。

“他很漂亮。”这没什么可否认的。

“但我刚见到他的时候，他离漂亮这个词差远了。知道将军要来农舍里的监工都让孩子们换上了好衣服站在门口等，但是我们都知道事情不是那么简单，一些孩子身上还有没遮住的伤痕，带血的戒尺和铁条混在那些农用器械里，我仔细一看就发现了，也知道了这些人想要隐藏的事实。但那都不是将军的目的，很多在他那个位置的人总是选择睁一眼闭一眼，那是有原因的。”

“他看了一圈那些孩子，一个个的询问了他们的姓名，很温柔，就像他对Xander少爷们一样，监工站在他旁边假笑，他没想到老爷会问他还有一个孩子在哪里。”

“我想那就是Alex。”Fionn做了个很简单的推论。

“没错，老爷没发现令自己满意的孩子，但是他记住了数量，他知道这里还有一个人没出来见他。监工在这时候慌了，他说这里没有那个孩子。但是老爷不是那么好糊弄的人，他开始一个一个房间的找，每打开一个房门，那个监工的脸色就刷白一层。”

“农舍不大，我们在谷仓背后的一个废弃的棚屋找到了Alex。”Irving顿了顿，喝了一口茶，“屋子里很暗，我们先是闻到了一股尿骚味，然后是听到一个很奇怪的声音，就像濒死的动物幼崽会发出的呜咽，打开灯，我们才看到了Alex。他被用拘束带拷在棚屋的破铁床上，一个生锈的口枷卡在他的嘴巴里，身上只挂着一块褐色的布，裸露在外的皮肤和那些孩子们一样，都是鞭痕和淤青，不同的是Alex的要严重许多，他瘦得皮包骨，看起来又脏又黑，眼睛也没有光。”

听到这里Fionn觉得有点反胃。

“监工这时候企图解释，他说Alex偷吃的了，这是惩罚，才关在这里一会，很快就会放出来。但是在老爷施压后，他开始坦白，他们都忘记把Alex关在这里多久了……”Irving抬眼看Fionn的注意力还在不在自己身上，“也就是说如果我们那天没来，他可能会躺在那里直到饿死。我们还没听完监工鬼扯就跑去给那孩子松绑了，拘束带很紧，卡进他的肉里了，取下来的时候你能看到肉粘连在上面被扯开的情形，他肯定是狠狠的挣扎过，但那只会让这种带子越来越紧，你能想象这些本是用在精神病人身上的器械被用来对付一个小孩子么？只是因为他偷了几口吃的。”

“更糟的是，Alex没有任何的反应，他醒着，但是在我们弄他的时候他依旧一动不动，只在我要抱起他的时候用手掩了一下裆部，他在害羞，为他那无法避免的失禁。我们直接把他送到了医院，才知道他不是没有反应，他是没办法做出反应，Alex的嗓子喊坏了，根本无法发出声音。”

“老爷最后决定领养他。我去农舍里取孩子的物品，他的床上没有什么东西，只有一只开线的小熊，那些衣服没有一件是合身的完好的，我直接丢掉了，在床底下找到了一个纸箱子，里面有很多信，都是寄往不同的地方的。我不知道那有什么意义，但我还是带走了。一个纸箱子，一只坏掉的玩具熊，这就是Alex在那个农舍里能用上的东西，他是最小的孩子，所以总被大孩子们欺负。”

“那箱信现在在哪……”

“我不知道。”Irving回答得很快，“一个月后他出院了，老爷亲自去接他回家，我没跟着去，因为要忙着哄好Xander少爷，这个大孩子不接受家里突然多出来一个弟弟，毕竟一个五岁的Max就已经夺走了他父母至少一半的注意力……然后他发现其实自己要接受的其实是一个……妹妹。”

Fionn愣住了。

“你没听错，一个‘女孩’，Alex有生以来第一套合身的衣服是一条粉色的蕾丝连衣裙，医院的护理很到位，他比一个月之前胖了很多，充足的营养让他脸色红润。他牵着老爷的手，害羞地躲在他身后，看上去很快就接受了自己的新身份，老爷让Max喊他姐姐，鉴于Xander死都不肯承认这个所谓的‘妹妹’。除了我以外，家里的仆人也不太喜欢这个孩子，因为女仆们大多都是夫人出嫁是跟过来的，看夫人眼色行事。老爷倒也不介意自己妻子怎么想，就让Alex住了进来……他成为了Ritz家的女儿，一直到将军去世。”

那仅仅只是两年前。

Irving突然停下了，他揉揉自己的眼睛：“我就只能给你讲到这里了。剩下的，Xander少爷说他会亲自和你谈……事实上，我对剩下的事情也羞于启齿。”

还不够吗？Fionn很想这么说，而他也确实不愿意再听下去了，Irving只是一个旁观者，由他所叙述的事实就已经如此触目惊心，那么真正的，Alex自己所经历的生活在他眼里又是怎样的着色……

然后他突然的，想起了那张照片。

那张全家福里的‘女孩’就是Alex。


	5. Chapter 5

*

Fionn在坐车回来的路上写完了今天的汇报，他遵循约定没有把Irving说的事情写上去，将今天的见闻一笔带过，着重写了那个关于全家福的发现，他认为这个应该没有囊括在Irving的谈话中。他需要赶快将这里发生的事情告诉他的雇主，Jack做记者更久，他应该比Fionn更能承受这些信息，但话又说回来，不管是多有经验的媒体工作者，都不应该对这些真相习以为常。

回到宅邸时，已经是深夜了。但大部分的人依旧醒着，他们在翻弄家具，又很小心翼翼的把家里的利器收起来。Mitch看到Fionn回来，也没多说什么，只是轻描淡写地解释说Harry失踪了，大家都在找他。

“失踪了？”Fionn无法理解，这是一件可以这么自然地说出来的事情么。

“对，他失踪了，但才两个多小时……这还在可控范围内。”

“这种事情经常发生？”

Mitch的眼神终于闪烁了一下：“今天比较特殊……我想我不太方便解释这些，Xander少爷正在赶回来的路上，我想有什么问题稍后你可以问他，现在你可以先上楼休息。”

Fionn还想说些什么，他想起了今日出门时Alex的任意妄为，这就是特殊的地方么？  
但Fionn确实也没什么可以做的……他可以先把东西放下再来帮忙找找那个任性的人跑哪去了，Alex是一个行走的巨大的谜团，他想不光是他，现在这些在房子里找他的人也并不知道他今天在老管家那里所听闻的一切，除了那个把Alex丢在这里的Xander。

按照Irving的说法，Xander以前并不喜欢Alex，那么这中间到底发生了什么，Xander才会像之前那样温柔的对待Alex呢？

Fionn走进自己的房间，就当他准备拉开衣柜放行李的时候，从衣柜里打出来一道光，他顿时被吓了一跳，朝后倒坐在了床上，衣柜门晃晃悠悠的打开了，他终于可以清楚的看见躲在里面的人。

Alex举着手电筒对着他，绿色的眼睛里写满了惊恐，Fionn不由得想起他的另外一个名字，Hershel，因为他现在就像一只车灯前的小鹿，只差鹿科动物那颤抖的细长的四肢。他出了很多汗，沾水后的头发垂成卷曲的一缕呆在额前，丝绸睡衣浸透了黏在他的皮肤上，Alex在认真的检视着Fionn，睫毛根根分明，双眼遍布红血丝，很努力的做出凶恶的表情。与此同时他手里的照明工具对着Fionn上上下下的来回扫射，另一只手狠狠的捏着一只打了很多补丁的毛绒小熊，那只可怜的玩偶都要被他捏成两半了。

“……我去告诉Mitch你在这里。”Fionn决定先一步错开视线，走到门边。他认为自己搞不定这样癫狂的Alex，毕竟上一次Alex不对劲的时候他直接在Fionn面前从二楼脱光衣服跳了下去。

“你敢！”Alex大喊了一声，将那个手电筒砸到了Fionn脚边，手电筒上的玻璃盖子碎掉了——很大声，Fionn留意到他声音嘶哑，鼻息不稳，听起来不太好。

很巧的是，Mitch这时候来敲门了，他肯定听到了Alex弄出来的动静：“Whitehead先生，你还好吗？”

Fionn僵住了，他的手尴尬地放在门把手上，他想他应该打开门让这位尽职尽责的管家来处理Alex弄出来的烂摊子，然后还给他一个宁静的夜晚。但他看了一眼Alex，Alex还是瞪着他看，只是不像先前那样凶狠了，似乎他自己弄出来的巨响也吓到了他。Alex安静了下来，不再努力阻止Fionn开门，又搂着那只坏掉的小熊缩进了柜子里，他蜷成一团，亲吻着自己脖子上悬挂的十字架项链，Fionn能听到他在小声的祷告。

门板又被敲响了，依旧是Mitch：“Whitehead先生？”

“我在。”Fionn观察着Alex的动态，对方还是在喃喃自语。

“你出什么状况了吗，我听到响声。”

“我没事……我只是不小心掉了点东西在地上。你去忙别的事情吧。”

门外的Mitch似乎还是将信将疑的样子，但他还是走开了。听到脚步声远去后Fionn放心了，他转而看向Alex，他还盯着手上的十字架，但是已经停下了那些碎碎念。Alex现在看起来更像是前天晚上的Alex，不是那个会突然跳楼的Alex，这反而让Fionn更不自在。

“进来吧。”Alex又缩起来了一点，他拍拍自己身边空出来的地方，要Fionn和他一起坐进柜子里。

Fionn本想拒绝，但是Alex似乎没有给他拒绝的余地，他又突然的从易怒变成了那个孩子气的模样，Fionn只好坐进了柜子里。等Fionn进来后，Alex马上关上了柜子的门，两个成年男人勉勉强强能挤在这个桃木衣柜里，但这个半封闭的空间依旧闷热，空气不流通，实在不是澳大利亚夏夜里最好的去处。

柜子里很暗，他什么都看不见，但能感受到身边人的热度，和他呼出的潮湿的带着温度的吐息，Alex的脚就安置在他的大腿边，他根据这个来判断他们现在正好是面对面的姿势。

“我听说你今天去找Irving了……”Alex幽幽地说。

“嗯。”Fionn似乎没必要隐瞒了，“我们聊了一会。”

“哦……好吧，”Alex不再追问，像是不在乎Fionn到底从Azoff口中知道了什么，“他还好吗？”

“他很好。”Fionn简短的回答，“或许你可以去看望一下他，他很想你。”

“……”Alex似乎是摇了摇头，就不再说话了。

Fionn等待了一会，这逼狭的空间似乎被Alex的抑郁塞满了，空气令人窒息的凝固成一团麻绳，卡在他们的喉咙里不断的收紧。他能感觉到Alex在进一步的贴近他，灼热的皮肤隔着薄薄的衣物贴在了他身上，Fionn能闻到Alex身上那股淡淡的玫瑰花的香味，也有夹杂其中的汗味，但却意外的没令人恶心，因为不知为何，他没有了先前那股拒绝与Alex有亲密接触的抵触，也许是从Irving那里得知的消息改变了他对Alex的观感，他就放任那个年纪相仿的男孩挨在自己肩膀上。

Alex开始哭了，Fionn只能维持不动的姿态坐在那里，他依旧不明白Alex为什么单单选中了自己。

“我不想做那个手术……”Alex在黑暗中抓紧了Fionn的手——他很用力，引得Fionn泄出一声痛呼，“我很听话，我不要做那个手术。”

“你要做什么手术？”

“我不想看医生了，我会很听话的。”Alex松开了Fionn 的手，开始抽噎，“我今天一天都有按照单子上说的做，看电影，吃饭，看医生，但是我不要做那个手术，医生说会建议Xander这么做，但是我不要，我不想变成傻子。”

单子？什么单子？Fionn刚想这么问，却被Alex搂住了，现在Alex整个人都黏在了Fionn身上，他开始舔舐Fionn的耳后根，同时眼泪也湿哒哒的落在Fionn的皮肤上，他得推开Alex，Fionn这么告诉自己，但在这样狭窄的空间里，他怕伤到Alex……

“Alex，快停下……！”

“我可以穿裙子，我会每天都给爸爸检查自己有没有剃掉阴毛，我还可以乖乖的化好妆，就算痛我也不会喊出声因为我知道那样就不像女孩子了，就算一个人很孤独没有人陪我玩也可以，只要你不要把我送回那个农舍……”Fionn确信自己听到了Alex脱裤子的声音，“不对，不对，现在是不可以刮阴毛了，可是我今天刮掉了……被Xander哥哥知道会怪我的，他希望我是男孩，不是女孩。”

“我该怎么办呢。”Alex呼吸明显加快了，他开始喘不上气，“我不想回去，不听话就要被送回去了，就要被抓去做手术了……”

“冷静一点，Alex，呼吸——”Fionn努力的踹开柜门，带着Alex一起滚在地垫上，他没想到的是一叠纸也随着他们的动作散了出来，Alex开始慌乱的捡那些纸条，Fionn在帮忙的过程中看了一眼，发现上面都是写给Alex的日程……

他似乎明白了什么，又其实并没有。在他脑中绷紧的弦断掉之前，Alex收好了那些纸条站了起来，他的裤子半褪着，下体的情况确实如他所说的刮得干干净净，只是他呆呆的看着Fionn，又不动了。

“对不起……”他开始说，“我不是故意的，爸爸，我什么都会做的，请你原谅我。”

Fionn也不知道应该做什么才好，但他想起了之前Xander的做法。他笨拙的拉上Alex的睡裤，牵着Alex的手，拉开房门，现在Alex已经不会挣扎了，任由Fionn领着他走向自己的房间。

这是Fionn第一次进到Alex的房间，他马上就看到了他床边有专门的点滴架，还有地上打包好的一些明显属于女生的衣服，但他没时间一一观察了。他连忙在浴室拧了条毛巾，毫无意外的看到了一些粉色的头饰，Fionn只能尽力让自己无视这些，他给乖乖的等在床边的Alex擦了把脸，才让Alex躺进床里——Alex出了很多汗，不好好护理可能会感冒，理论上他还应该给Alex换套衣服，但Fionn不觉得自己可以越界，毕竟他做得其实也够多了……

Alex躺在床上，很快就睡着了。Fionn小心的将自己的手从Alex手里抽出来，一抬头就看到了站在门口的Mitch。

他没有责备Fionn的意思，只是看着Fionn走出房间后，默默的把门关上了。

依旧没有人明白发生了什么。


	6. Chapter 6

*

第二天Fionn醒得很早，吃早餐的时候Mitch特意提醒他今天医生会来给Alex看病，可能会有一些噪声，因为Alex看病的时候总不安分。而且Xander 没能赶回来，除了他没有几个人能让Alex安分，所以他不希望Fionn的调查影响到Alex的病情。

听到医生，Fionn就觉得有些不对劲，他想起昨天和Alex的对话，在Alex那些逻辑混乱的语句里他唯一记住的就是——Alex不想看医生，并且打从心底里恐惧这个医生可能会给他做的手术。想到这里Fionn就很想提醒一下Mitch，可他又实在分辨不清：到底Alex是因为犯病而抵触医生，还是他真的能判断清楚医生的决策？

并且他也没有提出这样建议的立场。他不想贸然打乱看病这样重要的事情。

那位医生名叫Simon Cowell，这个上了年纪的男人就像大多数男性医生一样，提着一个昂贵厚重的手提箱，因为对自己职业地位的自信而目中无人，在身体健康这样敏感的话题上做文章，欣赏一无所知的患者在等待他医学判词时的惴惴不安。Fionn一眼就能看出Simon绝非名门望后，因为他一进门就张嘴对着为他开门的侍女吐出几句不堪入耳的下流话，只有这种从底层不择手段爬上来的人才会选择最无礼的方式，时时刻刻提醒着他人自己的权力。

他无法想象Alex要如何忍受这种傲慢。

Simon似乎早就听说了Ritz家被调查的事情，Fionn猜在他昨天来的时候Mitch尽职尽责的管家肯定也简单介绍了一下近期家里的访客，所以他很快就判断出Fionn这个陌生人的真实身份，简单地和Fionn打了个招呼后他就进到了Alex的房间，然后重重的甩上门——Fionn听到了双重锁扭动的声音，又一个展示他自己权力的小动作，这样他就把自己和病人彻底与这个世界隔绝开了。

Fionn也不想贸然和他起冲突，但他告诉自己绝不可以掉以轻心。那天晚上Alex的求救信号实在叫人难以忽略。而且在Alex离开房间后，他自己也找到了一些东西。

比如那些Alex攥在手里的纸条。每一张上面都有时间日期，还有固定的事项，这就是一个简单的行程表。Fionn翻看了前几天的任务清单，毫无意外的发现Alex的一些行为和那些条条框框对上了，由此推出Alex每天都必须要按照单子上说的去做，而那些在计划外的事情则会让他恐慌：比如他摔碎的相框，还有昨晚他提及的手术。

除此之外，Fionn还发现他床头柜那个被锁起来的隔层可以打开了，昨晚过于混乱，以至于他都没有发现这个变化。他一眼就认出了插在钥匙孔上的那条细细的银链子是Alex的十字架项链，那个一般安置在Alex大敞的胸膛上的十字架现在稳稳当当的插在上面，Fionn捏着这小巧的银饰轻轻一扭，柜门就打开了。  
不难看到，里面有个用胶带封了很多层的纸箱子，可能是为防虫防潮而做的准备。Fionn没有过多的思考什么，把项链先装到自己裤兜里，直接拿出了那个纸箱子，顺势带出了一小阵灰尘。

箱子不大，长约14英寸，他轻轻的摇晃几下，通过那沉闷的声音得知这箱子被塞得满满当当。它正面朝上的封口看起来近期才被打开过，因为那附近的胶带颜色比较新。Fionn用拆信刀划开薄薄的塑料层，打开了这个神秘的箱子。

一只被挤压变形的填充玩具熊委屈的挤满了箱子的表层空间——这不就是Alex昨晚抱着的那个玩具熊吗？Fionn昨晚没有细看，但他还是认出来了。难道他半夜起来又来了一趟Fionn的房间？它灰蒙蒙的，零星几只衣蛾攀在上面缓慢的蠕动，这只棕色的小熊掉了一只眼睛，只留下几根线头耷拉在原来的位置上，它原本柔软的毛线拧巴的聚成一小撮一小撮硬块，肚皮的浅色布料拼接处窜出几朵灰黄色的棉絮，左边的小爪子只靠最后的几条缝线扯着，那些缝线的颜色不一，手法拙劣，很可能出自一个孩子的手，显然它的主人曾经多次想拯救它，但都无济于事。

Fionn叹了口气，小心地将这只玩具熊拿了出来，抖掉上面的衣蛾，才发现玩具熊的屁股上有一大块深褐色的污渍，他轻轻的抠了一下，将留在手指上的碎屑搓开……

这是血。

Fionn一阵反胃，他忍住自己的呕吐欲，放开了那只玩具熊。拿出毛绒娃娃的尸体后，底下便是一大推泛黄信件，他们其中的一些也染上了些许血迹，Fionn猜那些都是一开始被正压在小熊底下的信件，只是信件的主人后来将它们打乱了，现在放在最上面的信Fionn不能更熟悉了，那是Alex从他那里偷走的——他曾经写过这么多信，只寄出去过一封，可是现在他却选择把这封信藏起来。

Fionn看着这余下的许多信件，每一封的地址都不一样，一些是英国境内的孤儿院或者教堂，另一些这是最平凡不过的街道住址，唯一不变的就是收件人：妈妈。

这些都是Alex小时候写的信。Fionn突然意识到这一点，也就是说，他可以通过研究这些信件来帮Alex找到他的母亲……这是他最开始的目的，他终于能取得进展了吗？

在他选择拆开第一封信时，Irving的话也在像锥子一样戳刺着他的大脑，他一方面被自己的良心折磨着，另一方面，好奇心以及天生的正义感正帮他把道德抛到脑后碾成碎末，他开始查看信件的内容，很可惜，大多数都是毫无意义的图画，他们甚至不是彩色的，想到之前Irving所描述的监工对于农舍孩子的虐待，他怀疑孩子们能接触到任何文化艺术课程。

再多看了一些后，Fionn明白过来了：Alex那时候才五岁，还不识字。想找妈妈的他没有表达能力，只能照着那些大孩子的信件写写画画，他不知道自己家的住址，只是盲目听信大孩子们，以为他们的妈妈在的地方，自己的妈妈也在……

砰！他听到东西撞墙的声音，猛地抬头，又听到了另一下撞击的声音，但是更远，更沉闷。他愣在原地大概几秒钟，才意识到那些声音来自隔壁主卧，Alex所在的地方。

Fionn立刻起身，向Alex的房间走去，他一出门，Simon也正好打开门走出来。他原本仔仔细细用摩斯打理好的头发被抓乱了一角，除此之外没有任何破绽，他抬眼瞪了一下Fionn，提着他昂贵的医疗箱头也不回地走了。

“Finley？”

没关紧的门缝轻飘飘地传来Alex的声音。

“是你吗？”

Fionn推开门，发现Alex正全身赤裸的趴伏在地面，和他之前看到的粉色衣物纠缠在一块，男孩艰难地扭头望向门口的方向，看到Fionn后臭屁的邀功：“我就知道是你。你肯定会比Mitch来得快，因为你就像一只苍蝇，总是围着我团团转。”

这意味着你认为自己是散发着臭味的垃圾吗？不知为何Fionn越来越能跟上Alex的思维，而几天前他还为Alex的纵身一跃而心跳停止。

“把门关上，别让Mitch进来。”

Fionn照做了。他慢慢的走到发号施令的男孩身边，看似乎神志正常的Alex慢慢地从那堆柔软的衣物里坐起身，Fionn眼前的Alex就是一个彻头彻尾的男性，他依旧没办法想象，Alex当年是怎么塞进这些复杂考究地丝绸缎带中。

“我刚刚不小心摔倒了，每次打完针我就会头晕好一阵子，四肢无力，平时我会等这阵眩晕过去，但今天情况有点不一样……你怎么还不扶我起来。”

Fionn也是习惯了Alex的任性，光看当初那个电视采访就能知道他是一个多么骄傲的人了。他异常顺从的满足着Alex的要求，把Alex支起来站着，Alex却没有满意，一些衣物缠在了Alex小腿上，他咒骂了一句，狠狠的踢了几下把那些累赘甩开：“扶我去洗手间——你怎么不说话。”

“我不知道怎么称呼你，Alex还是Harry，”Fionn很坦白，然而很快就后悔了，“这次你可不要从窗台跳下去了。”

但是今天不是Alex的“发作日”，他只是充满挑逗性的端详了Fionn一会，亮晶晶的绿眼瞳里是Fionn的剪影：“你知道很久没有人叫我Alex了吧……不过没关系，你就叫我Alex吧。”

Alex孩子气的说，像是他真的不在乎自己的身份了——他今天看起来莫名的兴奋。

因为Alex的手脚不协调，他们花了好一会才走完了这短短的几步路，Fionn让Alex撑在洗手台上，很自觉的去给他放热水，他不知道这个治疗是什么，但是Alex出了很多汗，没有理由不来一个舒适的热水澡。

他调好水温，开始往浴缸里蓄水，做好一切准备后，转身准备喊Alex，眼前的景象却让他愣住了。

Alex背对着他，弯腰用左手支撑着自己，他发出的声音很小，像是习惯了这一套隐瞒的法子。但是Fionn能从洗漱台的镜子里看到Alex的表情，Alex看着镜子里的自己，全然没理会身后的Fionn，眯着眼轻轻的哼着歌，他拧开了水龙头，让水缓缓，细细地流出，方便他蘸取，他用一块快要洗没的肥皂洗掉自己手指上的血和精液，然后很熟练的打发出轻盈的泡沫，右手乘着那些泡沫再度来到自己身后……  
他又伏低了一点身子，脚尖轻轻踮起，好让自己能更好的完成清洗工作。他这样的动作让Fionn彻底看清了他身下的伤势——并且完全不知道自己的观察力去哪里了，但这似乎也不能怪他，毕竟Alex的皮肤上没有任何痕迹，除了那个最隐秘的地方，而Fionn又为了礼节一直让自己忽视那个部位。  
Alex的肛口红肿着，撕裂的伤处往外吐着新鲜的血液，在Alex的抠弄下没法结痂，混着更为粘稠的精液，那些血水蜿蜿蜒蜒的和泡沫一起顺着Alex修长笔直的双腿滑落，Fionn知道Alex有刮毛的习惯，所以那些污秽就非常顺利的流到了他脚下，每次泡沫用完，Alex就又会重复那些步骤：他要把自己洗干净为止。

但那对伤口并不好——快停下。

Alex当然不会听到他这句内心独白，他只是更加专注的干着手上的活，努力的把自己的臀瓣撑得更开，这下Fionn看得更清楚了。

而Fionn开始胡思乱想，不明白自己为何失语，从他身为记者那丰富的词库里搜刮着所有可以用来表达自己的词汇。他想起一个词，鸡奸，十二使徒认为这种行为毁掉了索多玛与蛾摩拉，英国国会认为这毁掉了图灵。他又想起一个词，强暴。再到那只染了血的破旧小熊，那些陈旧干涸的血斑，它们的主人此刻正站在自己的面前为自己清洗被侵犯后的伤口，没有必要地熟练。

浴缸的水早就蓄满了，水顺着陶瓷壁缓缓流出，流到Fionn脚边浸湿了他的袜子——他知道是谁。

“Simon Cowell，是他干的对吗？”

Fionn的话让Alex手上动作一顿：“怎么了吗？”

“这不是第一次。”

“喔，亲爱的Finley——”Alex翻了个白眼，“这当然不是我的‘第一次’。”

“你知道我在说什么！你应该告诉Xander！”Fionn赌咒Xander绝对不知道这件事，他看起来那么疼爱Alex，绝对不会让他胡来。

Alex爆发出歇斯底里的大笑，他沙哑的嗓音在空荡荡的浴室里回旋。Alex的力气似乎恢复了一点，他最后洗了一次手，就着水把自己的额发梳起来，便转身看着Fionn：“是，他不知道，但是他也没必要知道。”

“我会告诉他的，你不能这样下去，你被侵犯了。”Fionn走前几步，从壁架上拿下那些干净的白毛巾，蹲下来擦拭Alex腿上的血迹，犯了职业病，“我不会劝你报警，因为我知道报警没有用，但是Ritz家的势力应该有很多手段来惩罚Simon，就算你不说，我也不会坐视不管。等Xander回来我会全盘托出。”

他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，但站在他面前的Alex就像一个巨大的伤口，他没办法看着整个伤口往外涌血而视而不见。

仅此而已。他告诉自己。仅此而已。

但是Alex却不这么认为，他的嘴角轻轻勾起，逗出了他迷人的酒窝，还舔弄了一下自己桃粉色的唇瓣。

“你爱我，Fionn。”

“我关心你，那不叫爱。更何况，我只是在Xander回来之前帮他处理一下，你还是知道什么叫做“同理心”的吧？”Fionn留意到Alex用的是“爱”而不是“喜欢”，这两个单词，差了两个字母，表面上意思相近，但却天差地别。如果说前者是无期徒刑，后者就是死刑。

Alex抬起膝盖，方便Fionn的工作，这诡异的场景：本应来调查那个疑点重重的儿童移民计划的他，竟然跪在了脱光衣服的受害人面前。

“你想救我。”Alex的声音居高临下，“对吗？”

Fionn点头，扔掉已经脏掉的布料，上面的血还是如此刺眼，他拿了一块新的布料，继续自己手上的工作。

“那就是爱我。”Alex呆呆地，阐述着他自己的逻辑，“拯救我，这就是你此行的目的吧。”

“Xander也想救你，我看到他有多照顾你了。”Fionn想Alex应该明白自己指的是那些纸条。

“不，Xander想救的是他自己，他弥补我的主要目的是挽救他对自己的认知，而这些，”Alex比划自己的伤口，“他当然也会想管，我知道如果我和他说Simon强迫我，他并不是你小时候记忆里的那个好好医生，他也会相信的。”

“他跌定会生气。Xander讨厌他的父亲，但他不可避免的继承到了他父亲身上的一切。Xander会托关系关停Simon的诊所，但他不会一下子将Simon置之死地，而是慢慢的找各种手段耗死他——我喜欢他这种残忍的样子，因为那会让我想起将军，”Alex的脸上浮出红晕，“不过，Xander只是在拯救自己，他所做的这一切都不是为了我，他的母亲是一个天主教教徒，他也受了不少的影响。Xander只是在为了那些不必要的教条而选择了我这么一个无底洞，他要赎罪，拯救他自己。而善待我恰好是他赎罪的途径。”

“他做了什么？”Fionn随口一问，他的初衷只是要顺着这个话题继续下去，难得Alex愿意和他吐露一些过去，他认为继续下去能听到和那个法案有关的事情。

当然，他又错了。

“Xander强奸过我，就在这里。”

Alex说完。双腿迈动，从惊愕的Fionn手中离开。他流畅的弯腰，轻巧的勾着Fionn下蹲时从他裤袋里露出一头的银链，好像那处严重的撕裂对他全无影响。

然后他把那个十字架重新戴回脖子上，走到早已放满水的浴缸边，让自己缓缓沉入已经变凉的水中，将热水拧到最大，让水温重新上升。

“我想救你。”Fionn透过蒸腾的雾气，试图对上Alex的眼睛。

他对上了。

“但你不能。”

Alex轻轻地说，漂亮的绿眸里不带一丝感情。


	7. Chapter 7

*

当晚他借用了官邸里的电话，他先是给在路上耽误了的Xander打了一通电话，和他说了Alex的事，果然，和Alex说的一样，Xander勃然大怒，听起来和之前文质彬彬的样子完全不一样，这才提醒了Fionn，Xander再怎么样也是个竞技运动员，他当然会有这样的攻击性人格。

所以他完全有能力强暴Alex……

接着，心算了一下时差后，确认没问题的Fionn拨通了报社的电话。感谢伟大的海底电缆，他顺利的联系上了Jack。

“正好，我也刚想给你打电话，”Jack听起来兴致勃勃的，“我们找到她了。”

“谁？”

“Alex的母亲，Harriet Cox。”

“什么？你们怎么找到的……”Fionn目瞪口呆，那个没有姓名的妓女居然被找到了？

“确切地说，她是自己找上门来的，和她现在的丈夫一起。她提供了当年的证明，虽然皱巴巴的，但是我问过我在政府的眼线，确实，这就是当年的协议模板——”Jack说个不停，“她今年四十二岁，但还是美得不像话，我老觉得她和那个电视上胡说八道的小子长得很像，特别是嘴巴那块；她解释说自己当年实在没办法继续抚养Alex才把孩子送出去了，过后她信教了，遇到了现在的丈夫，家庭幸福，但是抛弃Alex这件事一直折磨着她，看到我们报纸刊登的寻人启事后她做了很多心理准备才和自己丈夫坦白了自己的过去，但她的丈夫并不介意，还带着她过来了……这简直是美国佬才拍的出来的浪漫喜剧！我们只要再找到Alex，就可以让他们一家团聚。”

“事实上……”Fionn突然觉得很无奈，“Harry Styles就是Alex。我向Ritz的老管家求证过了，而且被领养后他的真实姓名是Hershel Azoff，只不过他后来又换了一个名字，我还不知道原因。”

“所以他也是受害者……那他为什么要包庇那群官僚？这说不通，你有得到和那个计划有关的任何线索吗？”

“我稍后就把自己整理到的证据给你传真过去。”

“好，”Jack没有继续施加压力，他向来比较随和，“圣诞节你会回来吗？没准你可以带着Alex一起来，你知道，见见他生母什么的，她和她丈夫人都挺不错的，虽然我觉得他在电视上表现得挺混蛋的，这不也正好满足Alex的愿望吗？”

“我尽量。”Fionn才想起来圣诞节马上就要到了，他出发的时候英国是冬天，才12月初，街头的商贩就已经开始准备圣诞节装饰以及一系列的节日促销，澳洲的天气完全相反，热得可以外出冲浪，毫无节日气氛，才让他忘记了这么一回事。

挂断电话。他开始想Alex会不会同意跟他一起回英国。这么些天的调查里，他都承认自己就是Alex了，可他从来没有表达过自己和生母重聚的想法……二十四岁的Alex可能早就放弃这么了一个愿望。

傍晚时分，Xander Ritz风尘仆仆地走进家门，身后还跟着一个男人。他回来的时候Alex正和Fionn玩拼字游戏，将那个粉色的“e”在自己手中抛来抛去。Xander把自己的行李随手丢在地上，马不停蹄地走到Alex面前，他很生气，有力的大手直接抓住Alex的左手腕，将他整个人扯起来，Alex痛得失了态，那个悬在半空中的“e”就这样掉在了地上。

“Xander，冷静！快放开他！”Fionn起身想要阻止那个愤怒的男人，他抓得太紧了，Alex的手腕很可能会受伤。

“不用你管！”但Xander还是松开手，取而代之的，他将Alex推到墙角，后者狠狠的撞在了冰冷的墙面上，左手腕的皮肤开始泛红，“你为什么不告诉我。”

“……”Alex沉默着，他恶狠狠的盯着Xander，紧抿双唇不发一言。

“Simon那混账碰你了对吗？就在我眼皮子底下，一直以来，他都在给你打雌激素！难怪你情绪起伏这么大！他根本没有在治你。”Xander的大嗓门吓着了整间屋子的人，Alex却还是那副不知天高地厚的模样，“还好那个变态知道控制剂量，不然你早就死了！我派的人在他出诊的皮箱里找到了一管LSD，他居然敢直接给你喂这种强效致幻剂，还准备要给你做额叶切除手术，把你变成一个脑瘫！而你还不肯告诉我！你是怎么想的，你就这么享受被人强奸的感觉吗！”

Xander突然停下，似乎是被自己说出的最后一句话噎住了，他想解释什么，但Alex已经像小孩子一样捂住了自己的耳朵，甚至开始揪扯他自己的头发。Xander想抓住他的两只手让他冷静下来，可Alex躲开了。

“那是你父亲要求的。”Alex哆哆嗦嗦地开口，“我从十一岁来到你家就开始打这种针，他想要一个女孩子，你忘了么，你怎么会不知道呢，真的需要我亲口说出来你才能猜到吗？还是你就这么信任Simon是一个好好医生？对了，你一直都无视我，你本来就讨厌我！”

Alex哭了出来，他用受伤的手抹掉那点眼泪，眼神又开始恍惚。Fionn知道这是Alex在发病时的典型症状之一：他陷在了自己的世界里，看不到眼前的人。

“父亲，他死了……Alex，现在我可以保护你，你应该说给我听，之前不是和你说好了吗？你不能撒谎……你说过自己受到什么委屈都会第一时间告诉我的，”Xander终于控制住了乱动的Alex，不让他继续伤害自己。

“我不要。”Alex哽咽着，全身都在颤抖，被Xander紧紧的抱住，“我不需要。”

“我给你找了新的医生，这次你会真正的好起来，你让他检查一下身体好吗？”

Fionn这才注意到刚刚就站在角落的男人，对方也向他点头示意。

“不，我……我不想好起来。”Alex哭得更厉害了，泪水沾湿了他的睫毛，他双手神经质地揪着自己的衬衫下摆不放，“我不需要好起来，你对我做什么都可以，只要别把我送回去。我对现在的生活很满足了，将军对我很好，从来不会让我饿肚子，我可以继续做个乖女孩——”

“没有人会把你送回那个鬼地方。”Xander强行扯开Alex的手，Alex的手掌心已经破皮了，“你也不需要继续扮演一个女孩，你只需要做你自己，Harry Styles，记得吗。”

“我是……我是Harry Styles……”

Alex晕倒了。

*

Fionn如约来到楼顶时，Xander刚喝空了一瓶波本。

Alex突然晕过去后Xander新找的医生，Ben Winston接管了他，他看起来成熟可靠，比Simon好上太多。他们把Alex抱回房间后就安心的让Ben继续他的工作，Xander则希望晚上的时候能和Fionn好好聊一聊。

这是他第一次来到这栋房子的楼顶。和这栋房子的其他地方一样，楼顶的装修也很别致。Xander坐在其中一张躺椅上，又开了一瓶酒，挥挥手示意Fionn坐在自己隔壁。

没等Fionn坐下，Xander就自顾自地说起了话：“我恨他。”

Fionn踢到了几个酒瓶子，叹了口气：“你喝醉了。”

Xander干脆把手里的酒瓶放到桌子上：“我最好是真的醉了，不然我不确保你接下来能从我嘴里听到几句真话。”

“那刚刚那句是真的吗？”

Xander笑了：“千真万确，我恨死Alex了。他毁掉了我生活里的一切。”

“我想你已经见过Irving了，他大概是几年前这栋房子里唯一一个关心Alex的人，但即使是他，也没有揭发我父亲的恶行，所以Alex可能还是活该要承受这些吧。”Xander换了个姿势，让自己更舒服的躺着，“我并不是一直都知道父亲在做什么，Alex来到我家的时候才十一岁，我也不过比他大三岁，对于他的突然介入，我能想到的就是他要来夺走我的一切，他也确实办到了。”

“他刚到这里的时候就已经打扮成了女孩模样，他很害羞，不爱说话，只会怯生生地跟在父亲身后走来走去。吃饭的时候也跟我们坐在一起，他吃相很难看，看着桌子上的食物就像这辈子都没有吃过饭一样，直接用手去抓。我觉得他那副样子很恶心，但是父亲却很温柔地教他餐桌礼仪，帮他把牛排切成一块一块，喂给他吃——这是连我这个亲生儿子都没有过的优待。”

“这时我的母亲开始酗酒，终日郁郁寡欢。但我那该死的父亲，从来没有关心过她的心理状况，依然忙着栽培他的‘女儿’，他找人教他识字，唱歌，跳舞，带着Alex出席上流宴会，这些都让Alex变得更加活泼了，我憋着一股怨气，趁着父亲不在的时候想尽办法欺负他，我扯他的裙子，把他推倒，让他跪下学狗爬，但是他毫无怨言一一照做，非常乖，好像他确实就是我们家养的一条狗一般，逆来顺受。我因此更生气了，直到——”

Xander在这里停下了，他又拿起酒喝了一口。Fionn做记录的笔顿了一下，直觉告诉他Xander接下来要说的话会让他们两个人都不舒服。

“我知道父亲为什么收养他了。那天父亲生意场上的朋友来家里谈生意，我恰好因为生病请假在家，无意中听到了他们的谈话……父亲和他的朋友达成了一份新的合同，然后他们需要用到Alex……”Xander强迫自己往下说，Fionn不用猜都知道这个“用”指的是什么，他感到恶心，“但是Alex那天不配合，这是我第一次听到他反抗，毕竟平时他是那么乖。然后父亲就威胁他，如果他不听话，他就会把Alex送回那个农舍。Alex立刻就听话了。”

“我其实知道为什么就算父亲对Alex做了这么恐怖的事，Alex还是如此忠诚。因为对他来说，父亲是那个救他出来的人，而他已经有过一次被遗弃的经历，他并不想经历第二次，也不像继续那种差点饿死的生活——毕竟除了那些成年人的苟且之事，他在这里锦衣玉食，父亲平时对他也非常温柔，每次让他“接待”完客人都会请医生仔细地护理他，所以就算受伤他也无所谓。”

Fionn联想到早上Alex清洁伤口的熟练程度，他是真的习惯了被使用和被弄坏。

“但是那时候的我不能理解，小孩子总是缺乏同理心，想不到这么远。我只觉得他的妥协破坏了我的家庭，只有懦夫才会这么做，对他的厌恶更深一层；于是我对他的那些小打小闹升级了，我喜欢吓唬他，用订书机把他的裙摆钉死，和他说他看起来一点也不像女孩子，父亲总有一天会抛弃他，把他送回那个农舍，这招屡试不爽，Alex会吓得嚎啕大哭，抓着我的手求我放过他，我很满意。”Xander突然停下来，问Fionn，“如果你是我，你会怎么做？”

“……”Fionn无法想象。

好在Xander也并不需要一个确切的答复，可能他自己也清楚给出这个答案是多么强人所难，他继续说了下去：“我们就这样一起长大，他变得越来越漂亮，我却觉得这种漂亮令人不适。父亲每个月都会顾裁缝来为他定做新的裙子，来掩盖下他开始发育的一些男性特征。要我说，他这么做是多此一举，其实Alex留了长发后就足够以假乱真了，他本来的相貌就比较女性化，没有一处有着男孩子应有的粗犷，连胡子和胸毛都长不出来。Alex就这样漂亮的在这栋房子走来走去——然后我的母亲，自杀了。”

“那一年Alex十六岁，”Xander自嘲地笑了，“我先说这个，是因为母亲的葬礼刚好定在了那天，然后我才自己一直没有关注过Alex的生日，明明每年父亲都大费周章的为此举办宴会，比我自己的都要隆重……母亲的酗酒问题很严重，我的父亲却从未重视，我想过很多办法去劝阻她这种行为，试图理解问题的源头，我一直以为她的忧郁是因为Alex的放浪形骸，但不是，在我做了那件错事后我才意识到问题所在。比我早一步明白这点的她就着波本和一瓶百解忧结束了这些困扰。”

“我很难过。葬礼当天来的人很多，假惺惺的，母亲生前是一个多么好的人，而他们却在她陷入抑郁时迅速抛弃了他。每个人都穿了沉闷的黑色，除了Alex——他倒是破天荒的没穿裙子，却换上了一套白色的双排扣西装，没穿衬衫，胸口别着一朵白百合，懒洋洋的出现在葬礼现场，看上去很不高兴。他说，‘今天不是我的生日吗？’，所有人都惊讶的看着他，他双手交叉在胸前，撅着嘴发脾气，直到父亲下令才滚回了屋子里。”

“我那巨大的悲伤化作了愤怒，在父亲忙着应酬来宾的时候，我提前走了——反正葬礼上也没几个人真的关心我的母亲。屋内空无一人，大家都去葬礼现场忙活了，而我提着一瓶酒冲进了Alex 的房间，他正坐在床上抱着玩具熊看书呢，就被我用酒瓶子砸了。”Xander晃晃自己手上的空酒瓶，“大概就这么大，敲碎了。他那会晕过去了一小会，卷发和脸都被酒液浸湿了，头顶流了一点无伤大雅的血，顺着他的额头滴下来弄脏了他的白西装。我继续自己的暴行，直接把他拖到了洗手间，开始脱他的衣服。”

Fionn知道他接下来要说的是什么了。

“我从未想过我会这么做，我不是同性恋，也不是我父亲那样的变态，但我当时就是那么做了，而且大脑里只有这么一个想法。我脱掉了他的衣服，可笑的是，即使外面穿得那么像男孩，他的内裤依旧是粉色三角裤，半透明的布料裹着他干净的性器，还有一个蝴蝶结。他在我啃咬他的乳头时清醒过来了，下意识的想要推拒我，但我是经常做运动的人，他怎么可能打得赢我呢？”Xander事无巨细的说着，Fionn想说你不需要说这么具体，但他知道这件事憋在Xander心里有多久了，他也不可能有能说这事的朋友，也就随他去了，“看到他醒我又扇了他几巴掌，这一来他的嘴角也流血了，他呜咽着求饶，但我完全不在乎，我一边喊他婊子，荡妇，也没忘记用农舍的事情威胁他；他的胸脯软软的，像刚发育的女孩一样，我揉了好几把，没过瘾，抓着他的手放到他胸口上，让他自己揉；他马上就开始像个熟练的娼妓一样扭动起来，自己把那两颗乳头玩得红肿，他的这种表演只让我更愤怒，于是我没脱掉他的内裤，直接扯着那块布料卡在一侧，那卡得他的阴茎很难受，我一松手，他马上被橡皮筋弹得刺痛，还没等他反应过来呢，我就将他翻过过去死死的压在地板上，再次将那条粉色的碍事内裤掰扯到一旁直接挺了进去。”

“说实话我也不好受，只进了个头我就痛得差点软掉。但是Alex的反应更有意思，他几乎是立刻就哭喊了起来。看着他难受我更兴奋了，换了个角度用力顶撞，很快就有一些黏黏腻腻的液体帮助润滑，我不知道是什么，只顾着享受那种湿热紧致的快感，难怪父亲会利用他去开拓生意，这种快感足以让每一个男人失去理智，犯下大错。我掰开他浑圆的臀瓣，让他能把我吞得更好。Alex的哭声很尖细，绿眼睛圆睁着恐慌得看着前方，眼泪不断的涌出。我举起剪刀，一边顶弄，一边剪掉那些令人生厌的卷发，碎发刺痛了Alex的眼睛，我欣赏他不停的挣扎，将自己的精液全部留在他的体内。”

“然后我看到了一片血，刺眼的红，就在Alex的腿间，我终于知道了是什么润滑了他的肠道。他的身上也有不少伤痕，全是我弄的，那些剪掉的头发凌乱的掉在他身上。而他已经不挣扎了，就那样躺在地板上，脸色苍白，眼神空洞的看着天花板，那两抹绿就像死掉的绿湖一样不再流动，毫无生气，他就像一个坏掉的洋娃娃。”Xander的声音听起来不对了，“我开始慌了，终于意识到自己在肾上腺素的驱使下做了什么。刚好这时我的父亲走进来，看到了这一切，他看看Alex，又看看我，居然没说什么，只是走过来抱着我，沉默地安慰我，告诉我没事的，他会处理好一切。我这才发现自己哭了——但我只是哭了，而Alex看上去都快死了！”

“我恨他，没有人在乎他，但他几天后看到我，居然还能笑着说早安，顶着那个被我剪得乱七八糟的发型和头顶的绷带，穿一条吊带的黑裙子，身上的伤口都没打算在遮一遮。他不在乎自己，我恨他，他铁定是故意这么做来提醒我的过错，好叫我下地狱。我终于明白我母亲为何自杀了，不是因为恨，而是作为帮凶的内疚杀死了她，她没办法看着自己的丈夫犯罪，这种折磨居然让她这样虔诚的教徒选择自杀！她早已认为自己应该下地狱了！我也不例外！”

Xander哭了。他痛苦的捂住自己的脸，嚎啕大哭，不再说话，彻底在酒精的作用下迷失。Fionn坐在旁边一言不发，他早就没有继续记录下去，他本能地想要指责Ritz一家的过错，而这无济于事。将军给Alex留下巨额遗产，而Xander已经这么仔细地照顾Alex，他几乎满足了Alex的一切需求——实话说，他已经不明白赎罪的界限在哪里，Alex是一个你越挣扎，他就锁得越死的陷阱。Fionn根本无从入手，这个故事的始焉便是一个错误，谁又知道如何将命运三女神的纺锤放回原位？

或许是Harriet Cox。


	8. Chapter 8

*

Ben Winston是一名心理咨询师，他此行的目的是要矫正Alex的性别认知障碍，这是Xander在聘请他时所提出的要求，他希望Alex能彻底变成男孩子，生理上和心理上的，而不是经过他父亲积年累月的调教后的那个乖女儿。Simon虽然在治疗过程中虐待Alex，但Alex的行为还是在他的看管下更加男性化了，Xander说，起码不像先前那样诡异。Fionn没有接触过接受治疗前的Alex，不能理解Xander所说的诡异。

目前为止，他觉得Alex……只是比较特别。

Fionn也不清楚自己的这个想法是从哪里跑出来的，要说他和Alex其实并不算熟，他们之间唯一一段双方都神志清晰的对话发生在Alex被强暴后，对方若无其事的清洗自己的伤口。Fionn一直劝慰自己，他那对Alex凭空生出的保护欲只是源于作为一名有道德的人类最基本的正义感，换了任何一个有良心的人，如果有能力都会选择拯救Alex，Alex却把这样的行为视作爱……他一直在等待自己生命中的耶和华。

他咨询了Ben的治疗方案，开口前还犹豫了许久：这似乎不是一个调查记者应该挖掘的隐私。出人意料的是，Ben很直接的告诉了他，没有考虑那些繁琐的医患隐私条例。Ben首先是将Alex长期服用的雌激素停了，尽管Simon控制的剂量很低，人体的平衡却不肯妥协，那多出来的一点点激素也会让Alex神志不清。而突然断药的代价便是，他们会迎来一波Alex的“戒断反应”。

“Ritz将军的教育会让Alex认为自己如果不能维持女性的体型，行为举止，那么他就是忤逆了将军的意愿，失去利用价值，就有可能被送回那个农舍里，他不知道这个收押孩子的农舍早就被查封重开了，现在只是Irving Azoff管理着的一个无害的小农庄。小时候在农舍里被虐待的经历在他心里留下了巨大的阴影，再因为这个概念被多次举作威胁手段，他会控制不住的因为这个威胁而恐慌，如果他知道自己再也得不到雌激素，那他就会通过其他手段来维持自己女性化的一面。我们要让他意识到这样做已经没有意义了，那个他噩梦里的场所也不在了——你刚才说什么？”

听到Fionn的话，Ben终于停下了自己的理论解释，充满耐心的看着眼前的这个年轻人。

“报社已经联系到了Alex的生母，对方希望和Alex见上一面，我不知道怎么向他开口。”

“你认为这会对他有帮助吗？”

“我觉得如果他能建立一个正常的家庭关系，会促进他心理的康复。”

Ben若有所思：“他从未提及这一点。他童年时期对母亲的寻找不过是无路可退的唯一选择，现在他很可能已经把这件事忘了。”

“我不这么认为……”Fionn想起那个闪烁的十字架吊坠，“我刚来这里的时候，他偷走了唯一一封成功寄出去的信，然后放在了他小时候存放信件的箱子里。”

那里面还有一只染血的泰迪熊。

“我可以在催眠的时候探寻一下他的想法，但我认为这件事还是由你去说比较好，”Ben在自己的备忘录上写了几行字，“开始治疗时，Alex和我说‘如果那个小记者想问什么我的事情，你全都告诉他好了’……我问他为什么，他却不肯和我说理由。”

“所以他对你一定有不一样的期待，有些事情需要你来做。这个负担很重，因为这关系到Alex的未来，拯救一个童年缺爱的人很难，他对这种情感没有概念，甚至于麻木。这不仅仅是要求你分给他一些关爱，你要付出很多，很多，多到他有感觉为止。但要让他改变那种想法，也许只有他认定的人才可以做到。”

“我算是那个他认定的人吗？”Fionn心跳加速，感到不自然。

Ben意味深长的看了他一眼，并没有给出明确答复。

*

Alex的“戒断反应”来得轰轰烈烈，连续好几天，他都在家里乱摔东西，撕扯自己的裙子，也没有好好吃饭。Mitch按照Ben的指令把家里所有尖锐物品都收了起来，还用软海绵包住了家具的尖角，他不能强行制止Alex的疯狂举动，只能在他折腾累了之后把原地睡着的Alex搬回房间。

好几次，Fionn都发现Alex躺在自己房间门口，和他破碎的裙子一起。他并没有系上前襟的束带，大喇喇的裸露着奶白的胸膛，任凭敏感的粉色乳头在空气中惶恐的突起，双手平放在身体两侧，两条长腿穿着勾破的丝袜从轻盈的裙摆里伸出来，就这样无神的盯着天花板的彩绘发呆。在Fionn开门的时候才看向别的方向。Fionn低头看着他，Alex眼角的泪水打湿了他的妆容，他费尽心思抹上去的脂粉顺着水痕干涸成一弯彩色的河流，他就那样无助地看着Fionn，就像是瓦斯涅佐夫笔下的阿廖努什卡，蹲坐在死去的湖边哭诉命运的不公，双眼的绿色就像少女身后围困她的森林。

Fionn并不能做什么。他只能坐下来，躺在Alex身边，陪Alex看那些精细的线条，看那些只是复刻瓷砖拼起来的世界名画，从维纳斯的诞生到哀悼基督，从大卫到最后的审判，他给Alex讲这些画背后的故事，而Alex会悄悄地靠近，柔软的卷发轻轻的磨蹭着Fionn的脖颈，直到他们之间再没有什么距离。

“你知道吗，我也可以给你讲故事，”Alex轻轻地握住Fionn的手，“这些画不是一下子贴上去的……我来的时候这里在翻修，翻修后才有了这些装饰壁画。”

“第一张画拼好的时候，他们把我按在后花园里弄我，玫瑰的刺很扎，而且我花粉过敏，眼泪止不住的流出来，也喘不过来气，后来我才知道自己有哮喘……但是有一个人喜欢拽着我的头发让我给他口交，他可能觉得我呼吸困难的时候给他做深喉会更爽，就每次都把我拖到花园里……而我每次都以为自己要死掉。”

Fionn握紧了Alex的手。

“第二，第三张画……还有后面的这些画弄好的时候，我就开始跟着他去宴会了。有时候是在一些很漂亮的房间里，里面会放很多小道具，一开始我反应很慢，不知道那些是用来做什么的，但我学得很快，为了不用挨打，”Alex居然笑了一下，“有时候他们让我脱掉衣服坐在餐桌上，然后那些人就往我身上倒香槟，用舌头舔我，谁先把我身上的酒液舔干净谁就可以把我带走玩一个晚上……”

他的声音渐渐低了下去。

“我没有预约律师，Finley……将军把他的遗产留给我就是希望我不要把这些事说给媒体，我不想背叛他，他对我很好。”

“他对你一点都不好。”Fionn不能让Alex继续这么想了。

“可是如果没有他我就死了，他很温柔，做爱的时候也不疼……”

“但你不应该承受那些，他只当你是他的工具，对你好也只是保养自己工具的手段……这不正常，这不是你应该过的生活。现在他死了，你可以重新开始。”

“那难道是我选错了吗？”Alex突然翻身，把Fionn压在自己身下，“一直以来我都告诉自己，被将军领养是发生在我身上最好的事情，我的选择是对的，是最优解，那些还留在农舍里的孩子长大后也都是做苦力，反正大家都是被虐待的命，我至少还有钱，这难道是我选错了吗？我不需要大家的同情，我活得很好，只要我听话，我想做什么就做什么——”

“那你为什么让我救你？”Fionn看着Alex，对方的眼泪滴在了自己的脸上，“如果你真的认为自己的选择是对的，那天晚上你为什么让我救你。”

“我没让你救我！”Alex想站起来，但是失败了，他踩到自己裙角，绊倒了自己，反倒是四肢并用的在地上爬了起来，要离开Fionn，“我说的是‘你救不了我’！”

“你怎么知道？”Fionn反身抓住Alex的脚踝，“你怎么知道我没法救你，你了解我吗？”

“……”Alex不动了。

“你从你自己的角度出发擅自给别人下结论会让他们很受伤，就像Xander，他是真的想补偿你，你可以不原谅他，但无法否认他真的后悔了；而我也是真的想要帮助你，不仅仅是为了报社的独家新闻，事实上，那已经不重要了，如果没有当年的受害者出来背书，无论我们怎么写都像是对政府的毁谤，普通民众已经忘记了这件事。”

“对不起……”Alex又开始揪扯自己的头发，被Fionn阻止了。

“没有人在责备你做了错误的决定，因为当初的你没得选，没有人给你另一个选项，但是现在我可以给你另外的选项，我敢保证你会喜欢的……”Fionn伸手把Alex胸口的扣子一个个扣上，“我们找到了你的妈妈。”

“妈妈？”

“对，你的妈妈。她在英国，你想见她吗？”

“她愿意见我？”Alex看着Fionn帮他扣上最后一个扣子。

“当然。”Fionn努力挤出一个微笑，没法忽视Alex身上一些隐秘的伤疤，“我可以带你去见她。”

Alex皱眉思考了很久，呼吸越来越急促，Fionn担心他的身体状况，正要扶他起来的时候，对方却突然冲到自己房间拿出了吸入器，他的膝盖还有方才摔倒导致的淤青。Alex脸颊通红，在努力调整好自己的呼吸后，他已经筋疲力尽，但他看起来冷静了许多。

他抬头，看着等在门口的Fionn，露出一个微笑。

“我相信你。”

他没有说我愿意去，而是我相信你。

好像这就已经足够了一般。


	9. Chapter 9

*

在动身前往英国前，他们花了点时间来等待Alex的身体状况转好。更换药物后Alex的情绪大有改善，虽然他依旧长不出那种彰显男子气概的须发——也许这就是Alex自身的体质吧。  
Alex也并没有为了这一点而忧愁，他总是这样逆来顺受，所有的抗争都是虚张声势，现在想想，Alex在接受那个电视访谈那副做作的样子也是刻意表演出来掩饰他内心紧张的，当然，他顶着Harry Edward Styles这个新头衔出去兴风作浪时确实是从一如终的无忧无虑和自信。  
他们抽空去了一趟Maxwell的学校，参与他们冬歇期来临前最后的狂欢。那群精力旺盛的大学生围着Alex团团转，又搂又抱，要他唱歌，看来都很喜欢Max的这位“Harry姐姐”，Alex居然害羞了，藏在黑色报童帽下的脸微微泛红，卷发俏皮的飞出来几撮，抱着那把学生社团随手拿过来凑数用的木吉他唱了几首男生们点的摇滚歌曲。Fionn听说过Alex喜欢唱歌，但在他逗留的日子里他没看过Alex的表演，他猜Alex可能不想在那个环境下歌唱，毕竟这是他为数不多的爱好，没必要和那些污秽扯在一块。  
因为Ben现在正试图帮助他树立一个健全的人格。他将那些不堪的过去和现在掰扯成了两个独立的部分，让Alex烧掉那一纸箱的信，温顺不少的Alex因此又大哭大闹好几天，还在挣扎过程中扎伤了自己的右手，他流了很多血，Mitch不得不把他送去医院做了个小手术，给他缠上绷带，而Alex最后也在Ben的劝说下划开了那根结束一切的火柴——伤心的留给Alex，未来由Harry来创造，这之后不会有人再记得Alex，包括他自己。

事实上，除了Fionn，现在几乎所有人都改口叫Alex他的新名字，他其实感到愧疚，似乎自己成为了Alex和过去噩梦的最后联系，但每次他企图用Harry来称呼Alex时，对方都会愤怒的打断，Fionn也只好维持原状。

出发的当日，前往机场的路上Alex突然说自己想去拜访一下Irving Azoff。这个决定虽然唐突，但是Fionn没有理由拒绝，毕竟Ritz家的私人飞机又不会自己飞走。而且Irving对Alex视如己出，Fionn不必担心Alex会受到伤害。

他看着Alex，对方今天穿得很简单，手上的绷带也没拆，衣橱里花哨的服饰一件都没带上，就是单纯的当下最普通的男性打扮，宽松的白色短袖衫和深色的仔裤，也没穿他卧室里那些闪闪发亮的鞋子，只穿了一双陈旧的，看上去都快要磨坏掉的麂皮切尔西靴，当然这样简陋的搭配也没影响他什么，他看起来依旧像从时装杂志内页走出来的模特。

Irving很欢迎Alex的到来，今天陪他一起等在门口的还有他的儿子Jeff，看得出来Alex对他们两人都很熟悉，在看到这两父子的一瞬间他的眼睛就亮了，又露出了那种甜美的笑容，他催促司机停车，推开车门接受两个男人的拥抱和亲吻。

“你看起来像个男孩子了，这很好，Hershel。”

Alex那试图压下的战栗还是被Fionn发现了，也就是那一瞬间，Fionn明白了Alex挑选这身装扮的意图：他想要在Irving面前看起来像个男孩，因为对方有这个期待。Alex迫不及待的与Azoff家分享他“正常”的一面。

Alex跟着Jeff去逛了，可能这个农舍真的看起来和当初很不一样了吧，所以没有勾起Alex心中的阴影。和上次不一样，Irving对待Fionn的态度缓和了许多，他甚至将Fionn带到了他的住所内，一进门他就看到了墙上挂着的合照，那是年轻的Irving和他的家人，Alex也在里面，他虽然留着长发，但穿着打扮和今天差不多，用Irving的话说就是：像个男孩了。

Alex有多爱讨好人，他就有多害怕失去。

Irving待客一如既往地周道，他准备了许多点心，还给Fionn介绍哪些是Alex小时候最爱吃的。他询问Fionn关于Alex的康复进程，Fionn也一一回答，缓解了老人的担忧。两人讨论了好一会，都没意识到外面下起了雨，而Jeff则在不久之后冲进屋内，焦急地说：“Hershel不见了，你们有谁看到他吗？他有回这里吗？”

“怎么不见的？”Fionn很惊讶。

“我们发现快要下雨了，就准备往这边走，路上遇到了也准备避雨的工人，他们向我打了个招呼，结果Hershel像是被他们吓到了一样，一下子就跑开了，我去追，想让他停下，但是他只是越跑越快，很快就消失不见了——我们翻修了整个农舍，但是所有的房屋布局和结构规划没改，他比我还要了解这个地方，现在我不知道他躲哪里去了。”

“他没什么地方可躲的，他是一个成年男性，一个一个地方分头找总能找出来。”Irving虽然也紧张，但他似乎习惯了“寻找”Alex，很快就建议他们分头行动。

但Fionn有别的想法。

“那间屋棚在哪里，你们救走他的时候他呆的地方。”

Irving也反应过来了：“从这里走的话……出门，沿着右边的小路一直走，在农舍最后面的地方！”

Fionn立刻冲了出去，也不管外面还在下着雨，Azoff父子俩可能也跟在他身后，但那不是他该管的。他跨过沿路被风吹落的枝桠，很显然这个偏僻的地方已经被Azoff家忽视了，古旧的石板路上腐烂的树叶和浆果铺了厚厚的一层，散发着下雨时腐烂的腥味，Fionn跑在上面都好几次差点滑倒，幸好现在还是白天，否则情况只会更恶劣。

他终于走到那个破旧的屋棚里，这个简陋搭建的小屋有一扇生锈的铁门，现在这扇铁门被关上了。

“Alex！”他动手轻轻的敲打铁门，“我知道你在里面！”

因为尽管此时正下着雨，Fionn还是能从嘈杂的环境声里听到Alex在里头的哭声，对方在听到Fionn敲门的声音时还用力吸了一下鼻子。

“Alex！”他又喊了一次，“没事了已经，我是Fionn，你可以出来。如果你再不出来，我就要撞门了，我不能让你一个人长时间待在这种地方，你会生病的！”

“不要！”Alex的声音明显在抖，“他会打我的！我认出他来了！”

“谁？没有人会打你！”

“Jake！他左眼皮有道疤，就是他我不会认错的！那道疤是我反抗的时候抓出来的！我——”Alex的声音不知道为什么戛然而止。

那群农民里有霸凌过Alex的人。Fionn想到了刚刚Jeff提及的那帮人。

“没事了，真的，”Fionn一时间也不知道怎么安慰Alex，他已经很久没像这样发作了，“出来好吗？我们马上就要到伦敦见你的妈妈了，一切都会好起来的。”

Alex沉默了，Fionn能听到里面传来一些窸窸窣窣的声音，他以为是自己劝说有效了，连忙再接再厉：“英国现在是冬天，和澳大利亚不一样，你可以过一个有雪的圣诞节。”

Alex打开了门，一看他的表情Fionn就知道说服他出来的不是自己胡扯的理由。Alex可能刚刚是蹲坐着，一下子站起来让他有点头晕，在进一步打开门的时候差点摔倒，Fionn伸手想要扶他，Alex的反应却很激动。

“不要碰我！我很脏！”

他几乎是用吼的说出这句话，双眼圆瞪着恶狠狠地看了Fionn一眼，瞳孔周围澄澈得像玻璃一样的绿微微张开。此举让Fionn很疑惑——坦白说他总是搞不懂Alex，他企图说点什么安抚对方，但他眼睛乱动，扫视了Alex全身，马上就尴尬地闭嘴了。

他有提到过Alex穿了一条深色的仔裤吗？现在这条裤子裆部的位置湿了一块，腿部的布料也因为那个让Alex羞于启齿的原因变深了。

Fionn猜他想起了小时候被绑在这里尿失禁的经历，被这段回忆触发了他的创伤后应激障碍。

“Alex，这没关系——”他试图安慰对方。

“别碰我！”他又说了一次，看到Fionn伸来的手下意识的颤抖了一下，双手环抱自己，这让Fionn知道他之前的瞪视只是因为恐惧。

“我……我先回去换一套衣服。然后我们就走。”Alex用力擦了擦眼睛，一脚踏入雨幕。他肯定是看到了赶来的Azoff父子，干脆就让雨水彻底弄湿自己来保护自己的羞耻心。

Fionn只好像往常一样点点头，但他小跑上去，追上Alex，牵住了他没受伤的那只手。Alex很抗拒他的触碰，可Fionn紧紧地抓住了他，Alex很快就放弃挣扎了，脸上的泪水和雨水混在一起，这次他的害怕暴露无遗。

“没事的，”Fionn觉得自己必须做出什么让Alex感到安心，他不能再像之前一样只是顺从Alex的想法让他好受了，“我不会说出去，你看到的那个人也不会伤害你，不要担心好吗。”

他不知道Alex有没有将他的这番话听进去，他唯一能感受到的就是手心传来的Alex的体温和那渐渐止住的颤抖。

*

他们赶在暴风雪抵达伦敦前到达了目的地。机场引导完他们的降落就关闭了，不幸滞留的旅客聚在一起领机场发放的应急物资，通知航班的广播也开水循环播放圣诞曲目。Fionn和Alex下飞机前换好了御寒衣物，Alex在他的白衬衫外套上了一件黑色的长款呢子大衣，衣服很修身，和街上裹得严严实实的人形成鲜明对比。

Alex带的行李不多，只塞满了一个斜跨的行李包。因为Xander说如果Alex想待久一点的话可以去住他们在伦敦郊外的物业，他会打包一些Alex喜欢的东西寄过去，至于别的，想要什么重新买就好。随着Alex的改变，Xander那无条件的宠爱也有了新的出发点，他也许明白了，自己先前所做的一切并不都是基于对Alex的补偿，他终于也不得不承认Alex的吸引力。

他们坐上车前往目的地。Jack已经提前和Harriet沟通好了，今晚就是她和Alex重逢的日子，她们会做好准备。

Alex一路上都没有开口说话，只是静静的看着窗外的雪景，眼里倒映着略过的城市缩影，变换的霓虹灯光给他苍白的脸镀上了不同的色彩。他的手缩在黑色大衣长长的袖子里，只露出被冻红了关节的手指，那些浮夸的戒指全都摘掉了，只是十分乖巧的搭在自己膝盖上，很久都没有变换自己的动作。

“今晚是平安夜。”Fionn想找一个话题来让Alex放松一下，“我小时候特别期待这一天，因为能收到礼物，虽然我早就知道那些礼物是我爸爸妈妈半夜起来放的。”

“……”Alex没理他。还是那副姿势专注的看着窗外。直到他看到了什么。

“停车。”Alex对司机说。

车停稳了。他打开车门就走到了一个店铺门口，也没理睬司机递过来的伞。Fionn也下车跟上去，他发现那是一个礼品店，因为暴风雪的缘故，很多店面都提前关门了，只留下一些有节日气息的彩灯，原来刚刚Alex看着窗外就是在找还开着的店：他没忘记要给Harriet准备圣诞礼物。

他静静地等在一旁。看Alex挑拣礼物。

但最后Alex什么都没买就出来了，他对着Fionn摇摇头：“我不知道要买什么。”

“你买什么她都会喜欢的。”

“万一呢……”Alex走到车子旁边，雪落在他的外套上消融，“她要是不喜欢怎么办……她会喜欢吗？”

不知道为什么，Fionn觉得Alex指的不是礼物：“我也不知道。”

“你不知道……”

“是的。我这么说你会生气吗。”

“……”Alex笑了，呼出一小片白雾。

Fionn跟着他上车，又恢复了之前冷漠无言的状态。他知道自己应该给一个更具安慰性的答案，比如她一定会喜欢的，她不可能会讨厌你，大家都会接受你之类的。但同时Fionn也无法欺骗Alex，他知道Alex不需要虚假的希望。

*

车安稳的停在伦敦西部的一栋小洋房前，他们赶在暴风雪之前来到了Harriet家，门上钉着的一块小木板说明了屋主的身份，从窗里漏出来的光可以看到一点里面的摆设，有一个小孩子在把玩自己的毛绒小熊。Alex带着自己的一小袋行李下了车，很有礼貌的敲了三下门，根本就没有要等上Fionn的打算。

门一打开，Alex那副冰冷的表情就变了，他迅速的切换出一幅甜美可人的嘴脸——就像他在Maxwell的同学前所表演的那样。Fionn顿时有了一种不祥的预感。

“你好，请问您是？”开门的是一个和Alex差不多高的男生，他长得和Alex也几乎一模一样，就算是逆光也能看到他和Alex如出一辙的漂亮绿眸。

“你好，”Alex的笑容很灿烂，如果不是熟悉他，Fionn也会相信他是发至内心的真诚，“我想你的母亲有告诉你？今晚会有客人来拜访。”

“噢，你是那个Harry。”男生彻底打开了门，与此同时一位漂亮的妇人也从楼上快步走了下来，她看来刚处理好一些家务，简单的服饰搭配也没能遮住她依旧曼妙的身材，胸口的银制十字架闪闪发亮，并且毫无意外的也有着一双澄澈的绿眼睛，Fionn几乎要嫉妒这可怕的基因了，那位妇人——Harriet一把抱住了Alex，邀请他们进屋，晚饭就快要准备好了。

Harriet有点紧张又有点高兴的介绍着她的家。刚刚来开门的是她的大儿子Edward，今年刚要上大学，而那个Fionn在窗外就看到的沙发上的小朋友是小儿子Curtis，她刚才是在为即将到来的Alex两人准备客房去了，而她的丈夫Mathew在楼顶摆弄一些电路设施，想让他们的圣诞装饰亮起来，很快也会来和Alex交谈。应对这样的交际Alex如鱼得水，比Fionn要自然多了，他花了不到十分钟就让Edward供出最近新交了一个女朋友的破事，还把一直专注于毛绒小熊闷闷不乐的Curtis逗笑了，直接宣布“Harry是我最好的朋友”。

他总是能这样自然的融入别人的家庭，Azoff家，Ritz家，包括现在，在他亲生母亲重新组成的家庭里他也轻易的获得了他们的喜爱。Harriet一开始还有点拘谨，现在也放松了许多。Fionn不知道这是Alex与生俱来的天赋还是他从那些伤害里一点一点学会的保护自己的方法，怎么会有人轻易就能看穿每个人的软肋？

Harriet为他们准备了一顿圣诞节大餐。Fionn有点担心这些油腻的食物会让Alex肠胃不适，但是Alex什么都没说，优雅的吃着那些餐点，看不出一点难受的样子。Harriet的丈夫Rylyn是一个很温和有礼的人，从事金融相关的工作。Fionn可以看出他非常爱Harriet，因为他看Alex时眼神里没有一丝抵触：他已经完完全全的接受了妻子有一个被她遗弃过的小孩这件事。

饭后Edward就回房间了，Curtis被哄去睡觉。只剩下几个成年人在客厅里闲聊。Alex和Harriet他们面对面坐着，气氛突然冷了下来，都在等对方开口。

“Alex……”还是Harriet先说话了，“我记得这是我当初给你取的名字。”

“我不太清楚，”Alex撒谎了，“我被领养后就改名了，你还是叫我Harry吧，我会比较习惯。”

“嗯，我其实想了很久要和你说什么，”Harriet的丈夫握紧了妻子的手来给她鼓励，“这件事我瞒了很久，因为我怕自己的选择是错的，我不应该为了一点抚恤金就把你送出去，但你明白吗，我当时真的没有钱养一个小孩了，我连自己都养不活……看到那个宣传单，我就想着也许你到澳洲生活会好一点。现在看来这个决定是正确的，你和电视上看起来一样，你过得很好，这我就满足了。我只是想确认一下，你是真的过得很幸福对吗？”

“是的，Ritz家对我很好。”Alex还是那副轻松的表情，Fionn却快要听不下去了。

Harriet松了一口气，继续说了起来：“我在送走你之后大概一个月吧，就遇到了Rylyn，他完全不介意我妓女的身份，将我从贫民窟里救了出来，还帮我在面包店里找了一份工作。没多久我们就结婚了，然后生了Edward。日子很平淡，但是很快乐。”

Alex静静地听着。

“但是……我有一个请求。”Harriet擦掉眼角的泪水，Rylyn看了她一眼，给她递上纸巾，鼓励她继续说下去，“Curtis他生病了……我知道他今天看起来很好，可实际上他平时要吃很多药才能这么精神。医生说他要做一个手术才能活下去，但是我们钱不够……所以我们想问你借……”

“没事，我有。”Alex打断了Harriet的话，并走过去拥抱了她，“我有的是钱，你不用担心，我还可以给他找最好的医生。”

Harriet也抱住了他，泣不成声。Rylyn也一直在说些感谢的话。Fionn努力的咽下那种恶心的感觉。

事后他们也都回房间准备睡觉了。等Fionn洗完澡出来，Alex也已经在床上睡着了，他睡得很沉，似乎没有因为今天所发生的事情感到困扰。暴雪降临，窗外狂风呼啸，Fionn躺在Alex身边端详他的睡颜，不自觉的数起了他卷翘的睫毛，直到入睡。

这个平安夜没有倒计时，没有凌晨准时燃放的烟花，也没有榭寄生下浪漫的亲吻，只有半夜醒来时，Fionn身边余温渐渐消失的床褥，和窗外被暴风雪抹去的一串脚印。


End file.
